Conk: The Bloodline
by CHEVEYO
Summary: The continuation of Conk. Draco is Voldemort's right hand. His son carries his legacy and forbidden love rages within the family. Secrets are revealed that Hessa discovers. Will Orion choose his father's path or become this generation's Harry Potter?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_4 Years Later_

Draco stretched out his long body and looked over, Hessa lay peacefully and as expected she opened her eyes when he did. He petted her long dark hair and held her tightly, "good morning, my love."

"Good morning," she said softly. She was still as beautiful as the day he married her and she always would be until the day they died together. A Conk's lifeline was directly connected to her wizard if she willed it and Draco fully encouraged the connection. He refused to live without her - even in death. But it would also be better for her, if Draco died the Dark Lord would no doubt kill her or worse and death was a much better option.

It had been a four years now and Orion was growing up healthy and strong. He had the Malfoy intelligence which was what Draco was hoping for. His nuzzling had become heavy petting and as expected, Hessa yielded to him fully. His body always wanted her, even when Draco was away on missions, some of the Death Eaters suggested he take one of the concubines to calm himself but he never wanted them and at one point, requested that Hessa be delivered to him so that he could be with her.

There were bite marks on her neck and shoulders, scratch marks on her back and thighs from their love making last night - had once again been away from her too long. He purred when they finished and kissed her back, then there was a little knock, "mommy…daddy, are you okay?"

Draco grinned, "he must have heard us."

"Well, as loud as you are….," she giggled demurely as he suddenly wrapped his arms even harder and playfully growled.

"We are fine, my son. We will be out soon to have breakfast."

"Okay…," there was a little pout in his voice and the padding of feet on the carpet.

Hessa sat up, "I wish you would let him in sometimes…"

"I do, but when I've calmed down a bit after seeing you. I'm afraid not even my son will detour me when I need you, especially when I'm a away for days at a time."

"Yes, yes," she shook her head. Hessa remembered the last time Draco had come back from a trip. His son wanted to see him and play but Draco wanted one thing and one thing only and grew angry when the boy interfered. Draco apologized profusely to both Hessa and Orion and was much better the rest of the time he was home. "Damned dragon's blood," she said underneath her breath.

Hessa was pulled back hard and Draco had his hand clamped slightly on her jaw and his face close to hers, "be glad I have it…"

Hessa took his hand off but only because he allowed her too," Draco, don't do that!"

"Then don't be so defiant."

"You like me defiant."

"At times," he purred, he said it to annoy her but it was very true. He watched as she sat on her hips and tried to find her nightgown and once again she was pulled down and held to a point where she couldn't breathe.

"Draco," she managed to get out.

"Tell me…would you like another child?"

"Is that why you're so bullying this morning?" she breathed out. Hessa was used to his temperamental behavior by now but he was even more so when he wanted a child with her before.

"Maybe, but it is up to you as well," he eyed her.

She looked at him sarcastically, "you know that it really isn't."

Draco grinned, "but isn't fun to think you have a choice?"

Hessa scoffed and managed to get out of his grip, find her nightgown and robe and comb her hair, "we have to meet Orion downstairs, he'll want to play with you."

"And I want to see my son as well," he loved watching her. She looked back and smiled at him. "There is one thing you must know."

"Yes?"

"The Dark Lord is coming to see him today," now his look turned to caution when she tensed and her comb stopped in the middle of her hair.

"Why?" she finished the stroke.

"He wants to know what he's learned from both of us."

"Does he need to meet with him now, he's so young?"

"It's the best time to meet with him, get him used to him."

"I see."

"No you don't," Draco got off the bed and came behind her, took the comb out from her hand and was doing it for her now. "He is our son, we are practically considered royalty. He wants to make sure that Orion has the abilities and that everything is on the right track for him."

"Isn't that our job?"

"It is, but our family is close to the Dark Lord…should he one day want to be of service…," he felt her pull away, he hated when she did that.

"I don't wish to talk about this anymore," Hessa left the room quicky and Draco let her and sighed to himself, plopping the comb on the dresser simply stating, 'women.'

………………………………..............................................................

Hessa grabbed up her son and kissed on his forehead, "how is my baby boy?"

"Mommy, you look sad," he frowned. "You feel sad, too…," ahhh…the Conk empathy.

"It's nothing sweetie, just my little boy is growing up so fast."

"That is he is," Draco's deep voice rang in the dining room, his son reaching for him. Hessa stood back and kept quiet.

"Daddy, mommy doesn't look happy…will you do something that will make her happy?"

Draco reached out and caressed Hessa's face, "daddy will do everything he can to make mommy happy again." There was sincerity in his voice and it made Hessa take her hand and hold his, pressing it even harder to her face.

They finished breakfast and Draco played with his son. It always amused Hessa to watch this now 6'7" male play with this small boy who hardly came up to his knee. But he was as gentle as he could be and spoke softly - it was amazing how such a fierce killer could do a 180, still he was so much better than Lucius ever was to Draco.

She went upstairs and went to the den to do the monthly ledger for the household. Letting the house elves know what needed to be bought and what needed to be cleaned. Draco informed her that she could hire someone to do their accounting but it was more for her to do when Draco was away and it gave her time to be alone - being a mother of a half-dragon wasn't exactly the most relaxing task.

Hessa remembered when her son threw his first temper tantrum and thankfully Draco was home. Hessa was trying to stop him from hitting and he was strong, even for a four-year-old. Draco grew annoyed and picked the boy up, Orion hissed first but Draco hissed much more threateningly and immediately the young one's lipped trembled and stopped struggling. Draco put the boy down and he told Orion to go to his room - he did and quickly. Yes, the dragon DNA apparently came over and it wasn't always fun.

She jumped, Draco had appeared in front of her desk all of a sudden, "I hate it when you do that!"

He seemed to shrug and dismiss her complaint, "Orion is down for his nap."

"He sleeps better when you're here, as do I," she barely looked up from her ledger.

Removing the pen from her hand, Draco came over to her side and knelt down, "I know you're angry about the Dark Lord coming, he won't stay long. He'll take Orion someplace private in the garden and…"

"You didn't say he was taking him," she interrupted.

"Just to the garden, he will still be here at the house. I know you don't like it but he is my son too." There was no point in arguing, she wouldn't win but could she fight her maternal instincts to keep Orion away from this awful man? She felt Draco's hands tighten around hers, "you cannot act out, Hessa. I'll stop you if you try to." Perhaps that was best. "He can't do anything to Orion, he has no need to…he has the same blood as me."

"You don't know that," she said softly but Draco dismissed it.

………………………………....................................................................

After dinner the Dark Lord and Bellatrix showed and Hessa's presence was required as well. Orion clung to his mother as the snake-faced man came to them. "He has your looks, Draco…and his mother's eyes," Voldemort said.

"Thank you my lord," Draco said proudly. Orion was already a very handsome boy.

Voldemort looked down, "do you know who I am, Orion?"

"You're the Dark Lord?"

"Excellent," Bellatrix smiled. "He already has respect for you, my Lord. Looks like the father _and_ the mother prepared him." Bellatrix knew Hessa's disapproval but she behaved and was a value to the family which was the only reason Bellatrix tolerated her. Out of what she considered kindness, Bellatrix gave Hessa a nod of approval, Hessa smiled mildly.

"Yes, very good, Orion. Tonight, I'm going to take you to the garden and we're going to have a little chat."

"About what?"

"About how you're doing, what you are learning?"

Orion looked up at his mother, "mommy, is it okay if I go?"

"You mean, is it _all right _if you go," Bellatrix corrected. "You don't want to sound like a muggle, because only muggles speak badly."

Hessa stiffened, she hated when Bellatrix corrected her son, "yes, Orion, you may go with the Dark Lord." She tried to smile and send feelings of safety and calmness to her son but it took everything she had to do it.

"Thank you, mommy," Orion smiled and took the hand of Voldemort, he was curious about the snake-face man that aunty Bellatrix liked so much.

Hessa watched with great tension and as the trio walked out, she felt her legs start to run and stop them. Draco grabbed her and held her tight to him, covering her mouth as she squeezed her eyes to stop tears, "shhh…it will be all right." But it wasn't all right, Draco felt her trying to fight him - it was the first time in a long time that she had done so, since the memory charm anyway. "Behave, Hessa!" he finally felt her relax. "That's my girl, they won't be gone that long, maybe an hour…you know they're still on the grounds, you can feel it. So relax."

He removed his hand from her mouth but still had his arms around her, she nodded. Draco had to distract her and unfortunately he could tell that mating was out of the question. When Orion was back in her arms, she would be much more agreeable, "I have some presents for you from my trip." He pulled out a few bags, but Hessa was not stupid, he was doing this to distract her but she let him and remained quiet. "Here, there is this lovely robe I found and I also got some of that rare makeup you like so much."

Hessa tried on the robe for him and opened up the makeup, explaining why she liked it so much, "thank you, my Draco." He loved it when she called him 'her Draco', it was a great sign of affection and the thank you was for more than just the gifts. Soon they were back, only a half of an hour had passed and both son and mother were extremely happy to see each other. Hessa gave Bellatrix a thankful nod, Bellatrix not having children of her own, had taken Orion as her adopted son and understood. She mildly acknowledged Hessa and left with the Dark Lord.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**The Pregnancy**_

Orion seemed fine and nothing in his behavior had changed that neither Hessa could see or feel, she assumed that it was just a talk and knowing that Bellatrix was with them she doubted even the crazy dark haired woman would let anything happened to her son. Draco had waited for her to settle and put Orion to bed after he told his parents his story of what the Dark Lord had done to show off his powers.

She entered the bed chamber, Draco sitting with his back against the headboard with pillows behind, "I told you everything would be fine."

Hessa didn't really respond and went to the bathroom to wash. The soapy water ran down her back and the liquid warmth felt like a relief and her mind felt totally at rest. She knew Draco wouldn't let anything happen to Orion, because despite what people thought, her husband had also become extremely powerful and knew the Dark Lord regretted ever making him what he was. He regretted both of them but needed both of them, the Malfoys were a necessary evil to the dark wizard. Draco would become a formidable enemy should anything happen to her or their son.

"Are you coming out sometime tonight?" she heard her husband's deep voice by the shower curtain and hadn't heard him come in, but why would she.

"I haven't been in here that long, Draco," there was a smile in her voice.

"Fifteen minutes."

"I usually take twenty," Hessa was so glad that her husband still treated her as he did when he was a boy. Always following her around like a love-sick puppy who constantly wanted to hump her leg. It was better than the alternative - no attention at all and needs unfulfilled. The curtain moved and Draco stepped right in. "Draco, I told you I'll be out…"

He shrugged, "wash me." She giggled as she looked up, his head always went past the shower rod. "What?"

"Nothing," she took the soap and lathered his chest and other areas because that was as far as she could reach, he kneeled down and let her wash his long hair, caressing his soft scales along the rim of his scalp. She had found out that these had become erogenous zones, his eyes smoldered as she finished and slightly ignoring the soft growling sounds he was making as he kissed and nipped her stomach - okay, the nipping was harder to ignore but she was used to it.

"You didn't take your contraceptive potion today?"

"No."

"Good," Draco kissed the soft part between her hip and thigh. "You're extremely fertile, I could smell it on you all day."

"Bet that was hard to ignore," she giggled as she looked down at his indignant face. Hessa squeaked a bit as he manhandled her getting up and dragged her out of the shower. She winced as his claws dug in her side slightly, they were both still wet and the cold air smacked her skin until finally she was on the bed. At first she was afraid but then he approached her gently and touched her face. The idea of foreplay was not an option tonight - Hessa let him take complete control.

Hours passed and Hessa was exhausted by the time it was all finished. Her hair was matted to her face with sweat until Draco smoothed it away, "how are you feeling?"

"Sore…," she said helplessly.

He got up from the bed, she sounded hoarse and got her water to drink. Hessa sat up and drank it…his seed was already taking. He had gotten her pregnant right away with Orion within hours of love making. Draco put her between his legs and petted her as she fell asleep…they slept that way until morning.

………………………………........................................

The gentle knock came around 7:30, "mommy…?" The door opened with a small creek and little Orion saw his father petting his mother. "Daddy, is mommy sick?"

"No, my son. Mommy is going to have a baby. You're going to have a little brother or sister, how do you feel about that?"

Orion made a face, "okay…I mean, all right."

Draco smiled, "good…because you'll be their big brothers and big brothers help take care of them and keep them out of trouble."

"But mommy's more tired," Orion said observantly.

"She is, because mommy isn't like other mommies, mommy is a very special mommy and she gets more tired and weak and we have to protect her."

Orion seemed to puff up his chest and get a determined look, "we'll protect mommy!"

"Yes, we will," Draco had to stifle a chuckle. They both looked at each other and Draco knew that when he son became a young man, he would have to leave the house. Two half-dragons could not co-exist peacefully in the same household, though they would remain close, a male dragon was protective over his domain. "Why don't you go and tell the house elves to make mommy and I some breakfast."

"Yes!" Orion scampered off like he was on a mission.

Hessa stirred and looked up, "what time is it?"

"It's only around 7:30...you can sleep longer."

"I thought you had to work."

"I took a little time off."

She tried to pull herself up a little and take a deep breath as if to wake herself up more, "you shouldn't miss work for me."

"I'm due a vacation. The Dark Lord already knows that I have no intention of going on away missions until after our child is born," Draco knew that leaving Hessa helpless was not an option. "You should go back to sleep, I'll let you know when breakfast is here."

She ate her breakfast and Draco watched her to make sure she finished it all, hardly eating the last time when she was pregnant with Orion. The food made her nauseated, even the smell but apparently this time she ate fine but was tired. A Conk woman would be severely weak for a good 4 to 5 months of their 10 month pregnancy. It was another reason why he had to stay home - to watch Orion. He would not trust his son's care to Bellatrix, Orion was temperamental and sometimes Draco would be the only one he would listen to.

Finally Hessa got up and looked out the window, she was radiant and had her hand on her still flat stomach. "What is your feeling on the sex?" Draco cocked his head. She was right with Orion and knew before the Healers.

"A girl," she said softly and turned to Draco who seemed to look neutral. "Are you disappointed?"

Draco smiled, "no, I'm not. I always wanted a little sister when I was growing up. I don't know why…I guess I just wanted to be a big brother in general."

"How come your family never had more than one?"

"I think partly it was because they felt they _had_ to have children. I honestly want them with you, so I don't mind if we have two…or even ten," he stifled a laugh when he saw her face.

"You're not the one who has to have them," she cocked an eyebrow, a habit she picked up from him.

"That is very true. I was a little worried when you were so weak the last time, I don't care to keep going through that. At least you're eating this time."

"All pregnancies are different," she said softly.

Draco stood up and hugged her and then put his hand on her stomach, "still, I can't wait for you to grow bigger, it's very cute how you hobble about." Hessa blushed as he held her protectively and nuzzled his nose against her temple.

There was a small -pop-, a house elf came up, "'scuse me sir, there is a Death Eater downstairs that wishes to speak to you."

Draco eyed the small creature, "I'll be down in a moment."

"Yes, sir," the house elf was gone.

He looked down at Hessa, "stay here."

"I can greet our guest, I am the lady of the house," Hessa said softly.

"I know you can, but…you know how I get when you are like this. The man looks at you wrong and I'll most likely kill him."

She stiffened, almost forgetting an incident at a dinner party where a man wanted to touch her belly because he found a Conk birth fascinating…Draco threw him several feet, "yes…I forgot."

Draco got dressed, kissed her and went downstairs. He addressed the Death Eater, "yes, why is it you come in the morning?"

"The Dark Lord wishes to see you this afternoon, concerning your current decision."

"I will be there at 11:30."

The Death Eater bowed and dismissed himself quickly. Draco went back upstairs to get dressed in his full uniform with his wife looking at him with curiosity. "You've done this before when Orion was conceived, why the alarm now?"

"I don't know. But don't worry, it will be taken care of," Draco petted her face, his assurance was more than enough. "I will be back in a few hours and no more." Hessa nodded and smiled and then he was gone. She worried despite her appearance, the Dark Lord did not want her to have any more children…she knew he feared something about their family. They had grown powerful and Draco held much sway in the wizarding world - even by fear alone.

………………………………....................................................................................

Draco bowed to his master, "you called for my Lord."

Voldemort sat in his chair and gazed at Draco, "so, Hessa is with child again?"

"Yes."

"Is it truly necessary to have the child?"

"Yes, I wished for it…in case something happened to Orion."

"I see, does she know the sex?"

"A female."

Voldemort nodded his head, "the female child will most likely become a Conk herself."

"I believe so."

"Good, she will make an excellent wife to one of the Death Eaters if she chooses them." Draco nodded curtly. "Do you find it necessary to stay here, my men need their Commander?"

"Hessa is very weak now. If I leave, she can easily become upset and worry, possibly making her even more fragile…I will not have it."

"I see. I've forgotten the bond you share with her can be very strong. Are you sure you can manage to monitor here?"

"I can."

"All right. But if any of the regions start wavering, I will have no choice but to send you out, do you understand?" he hissed.

"I do," Draco bowed again. Voldemort never talked to him the way he talked to the rest of his Death Eaters. They respected each other's power and that's the way it stood. There were other reasons why Draco did not leave his wife…he did not trust Voldemort. Like this, she was extremely vulnerable and he would love nothing more than to take the one thing that made Draco love and kill it and he would not care whether or not she was with child. Draco would go mad without Hessa and Voldemort knew it, get rid of her and he would have complete control, breaking him in half.

He walked through the bedroom door to find Orion and Hessa sleeping soundly together. The boy woke up and looked at his father, "mommy is sleeping." Orion seemed to take a warning tone and Draco smiled, putting his finger to his mouth as if to promise to keep quiet. Orion crawled off the bed, hugged his father's leg to which he felt his father's hand pat him on his head and he left to play. Draco crawled into bed and Hessa seemed to know it was him because she turned and curled into his arms without waking up.. He curled around her and took a nap with her, looking forward to the days she would be stronger so he would not** worry so much. **


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for the reviews. I promise it will start becoming intriguing and chaotic very soon._

**Chapter 3**

**_Birth_**

Five months into the pregnancy Draco was relieved to see that Hessa was feeling much better. It was very uncommon for Conks to have more than one child and he often wondered if it wasn't because of the female's fragile state. The nice bump was forming and he would place his hand on it, Orion would put his ear to Hessa's belly and talk to his baby sister constantly.

Often Draco would work from his office and went on routine patrols and working out with his fellow Death Eaters. Often he looked down at her with great pride, there was always something manly about getting a woman pregnant and he relished in it. He loved how she fussed over the new baby's room and picked out baby clothes, she glowed and that glow often aroused him. Draco was of course, careful and gentle but commanding as always.

After a few more months she was waddling around and was even stronger now and then it came time for the birth. Draco paced back and forth as he heard his wife screaming in pain, even all the way down in the living room. Orion joined him and he looked just as anxious, if only for the fact that his father looked a little scary when he was upset. Draco tried to take his mind off of the situation, "so, my son, what should we name your baby sister?"

Orion was now five and he seemed deep in thought for a moment, "um…I like the name Helena."

"Helena? That does sound very nice," he smiled at his son. It would make sense to have the daughter's first name start with the same letter as the mother, just as his son was named after a constellation as he was. He sensed a presence coming and it was one of the Healers.

"Mr. Malfoy…you're daughter has been born," she smiled.

"And my wife?" his anxious look seemed even more fierce to the Healer.

"She's well."

Draco gave a large sigh of relief, this would be the last time he got his Hessa pregnant, he just couldn't take the strain. "Thank you," he turned to Orion. "Come, let us go see your mother and new baby sister."

Orion leapt up as if he was given a large amount of sugar and practically ran up the steps, his father skipping stairs himself. "I've got a new baby sister!" Orion was eager and ready to play the big brother.

They entered the room quietly, Hessa had the baby girl in her arms, she looked tired but still glowing in her own way. "Draco," she smiled as if relieved to see him and he came to her side so quickly, it scared the other Healer. Hessa handed the baby to him, "your daughter."

Draco held her so gently, she seemed like nothing in his large hands and only cooed. She did not have his dragon eyes which he was relieved about, but Hessa's large blue ones, silken skin and pitch black hair. She however did have the same senses, she seemed to know who he was and only looked at him, remaining silent except for the usual baby noises….and a bit of drool.

Orion climbed on the bed and stood up, "I want to see her!" His father looked down at Orion and lowered Helena down to his level. Orion gasped, "she's so pretty…can I hold her?"

"Not yet, she's just been born and that's a big job. She's sleepy right now," the two males watched as the baby girl yawned and closed her eyes. The Healer then took and put her in the bassinet next to her mother.

Orion seemed frustrated but then went to his mother and lay next to her, "are you all right mommy?"

"Yes, I'm just a bit tired, sweetie. Having a baby is a big job for a woman."

"Does it always have to hurt like that?" he frowned.

"I'm afraid it does, but the Healers try to make us comfortable so it doesn't hurt as bad."

"Did I hurt you?" he almost looked sorrowful.

"I'm afraid so, but I'm glad it did because then you wouldn't be here," she smiled. Orion seemed satisfied with the answer and hugged his mother, she squeaked. Draco stiffened but then relaxed when Orion softened his grip. Her son looked back up, he sensed she had something else to say. "Now Orion, there are some rules. Your sister isn't like other little girls. She's like mommy, she'll be weaker so when you play with her, you have to be very careful. She'll also feel things you don't, so don't tease her."

"She's special like mommy?"

"Yes," Draco answered. "It's your duty to watch out for her…you'll understand when you get older." As a father, Draco knew the heart attack he was going to feel when men started noticing his daughter, especially when they knew she was a Conk. He would be grateful for his son's interference…he had heard that the Conk society was a very sexual one, one that Hessa was starting to explore and one she didn't thankfully remember. He would be damned if his daughter did the same thing.

"What is it, my love?" Hessa looked up at Draco who had a disconcerting look on his face.

"Nothing, just a father's worry."

"I see," she smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be right there with you." Soon it was time for Orion to go to bed and Draco laid next to Hessa, stroking her hair…she smelled as wonderful as she radiated and he found himself holding her more tightly. "Draco…you know I can't right now…I want to but I have no strength."

It was in a way what he wanted, but ever since she gave birth to Helena…now, for some reason, she was even more desirable in every area. He had heard of this happening, that Conk women, when they gave birth to another female, their pheromones increased for a short time…from a few weeks to a few months, and Draco was incredibly susceptible being what he was. "Forgive me," he pleaded before he sunk in his teeth at the base of her neck. Hessa's voice almost cried out but it wasn't completed because she merely passed out from the pain, she didn't even have the strength to withstand that. Draco at this point did not care that she was out, he merely held her close as he tasted her blood and kissed her, granted, she would probably be angry with him in the morning.

………………………………................................................................

A few months passed and Helena had her own little room which Orion visited frequently and talked to her. He made sure she had all of her toys she needed and that no one bothered her when she took her naps, he even shooed away his Aunt Bellatrix when she went to see the little girl, the woman wanted to curse him for being such a brat but Draco rewarded him when she left.

As for Hessa, she was grateful that her pheromones had died down a bit, she didn't think she'd be able to survive another night with Draco when he was home like that. Even though he healed her bite marks, some of them did scar on her shoulders and back from it being too hard. Draco frowned at the scars, "I've been to rough with you."

"Do you think?" she raised her eyebrows and smiled as she changed into her clothing. The house elf was being very careful with the ties.

"I don't mean to be."

"I know, I think I take you well."

He stood up and looked down at her, "you do and without complaint, but I know it pleasures you too."

"It does," she blushed and now she was being slightly coy.

He took his hand and placed it at the base of her skull and drew even closer, "woman….you make it very hard to leave this house."

"I'm not doing anything."

"Not on purpose," he smiled again then smelled her, "you're smell is going down…that's a good thing. For you."

"I think it's the healthy thing for me," she laughed softly. Draco playfully pouted.

……………………………….................................................................................

The away missions started again and Hessa only sighed heavily as she watched her husband leave, and even though he was only gone no more than one week out of the month, it still bothered her as it did him. Draco sat by her side as she tried not to look like she was about to cry, "I'm visiting the southern region and it's routine, there will be nothing to keep me there longer…if there is, I will send for you."

"I know…," Hessa seemed to melt in his arms and felt his warm lips on her forehead.

"I don't like this anymore than you do, but it's only one week out of the month."

"I guess I'm being selfish, you were always here before because of Helena and now it's back to the routine."

"No, you are anything but selfish…besides, I'm always watching the house even if I am not here."

"It's not only that…that new lieutenant, the female in that area…she likes you."

"I know," Draco if anything was always truthful to her.

"And you don't find her attractive?"

"No."

"I know you're not lying…she is deceitful."

"I know that as well and she has tried to seduce me," he paused when Hessa's face seemed in pain. "But you know I haven't faltered, have I? I tell you this because I want you to know that I love you and only you," he got down on his knees in front of her. "Would it make you feel better to come with me?"

Hessa wanted to say 'yes' but….

"You will come with me," he stated, and to be honest it would be good for her to get away and he would love having her there.

"The children…"

"That will be easy enough to take care of, Hessa. It will be good for you to get away from them for a week, you've been restless."

Draco was right, she had been wanting time with just him and she liked the southern region. The wizarding world had been split up into four regions now; northern, southern, eastern, and western and all under one rule. Draco was the right hand of the Dark Lord now and had to visit each region once a month to make sure everything was in order and to put in new laws for muggles and pure-blood wizards alike. Conks were the only exception to most of the laws, Hessa being at the top of the list of exceptions. She could do whatever she wanted but never did, unlike some of the wives of the top Death Eaters.

Hessa watched him as he also had the house elves pack her things as well, he seemed happier now and lighter, if you could call a 6' 7" half-dragon male 'lighter'. They were soon on their way and went to the Ministry to transport. Hessa had rarely gone to the Ministry and she was always so fascinated by it. Granted there were a few statues of Voldemort now but it was still the same Ministry she visited as a child. Some of the men looked at her, one leered a little too long when he suddenly felt his feet no longer touching the ground and an inability to breathe. "Staring at something?" his Commander was glaring at him and literally growling…so the rumors were true.

"No…no," he managed to choke out.

"Keep your eyes in your head," Draco threatened and dropped him coldly on the floor and ignored his gasps for air as he moved on.

Hessa did a heavy sigh, it was comical in a way when Draco acted like this. None of the men would ever bother her but he couldn't seem to control his temper. "I don't know why you do that," she said quietly.

"So you like that he looked at you?"

Here we go.

"No, it's just that I don't understand why you would worry about it, they aren't going to do anything."

"Do you want them to do something?" his eyes narrowed and were starting to turn red.

Good thing she was used to this, "no. You know that." Hessa came close to him, they were near the elevators and it was deserted. "You know I could never let another man touch me…besides, I doubt he would do a good job," she smiled softly and keenly.

Draco grabbed the base of her skull again and jerked her up, a sign of dominance and a sign of arousal, "you play me far too well."

"It's not playing…it's..," she stopped when she saw Draco's eyes. Hessa was going to end the sentence with _love_, but remembered where she was. "It's sincerity," she said again and he relaxed.

They were at their location and Draco briefed the others while Hessa sat and read a magazine…it seemed to take forever. They would be apparating…she hated appparating. Suddenly for some reason, she remembered the boy Harry Potter, he had mentioned something about not liking it, saying it made him feel slightly strange. Hessa shook her head, why would she think of him and so fondly? Just a random memory from her childhood she supposed.

"Hessa, we are ready," Draco was in front of her and she jumped. "What were you thinking about?"

"What?"

"You were thinking about something," it worried him. It always worried him that she would remember, that she would remember all the awful things he did to keep her, that she would remember Harry Potter and Marius…all of them dead and would remain dead in every way possible. Harry Potter's name was never mentioned in front of her, nor was the battle with Marius for fear it would jog her memory.

"Oh, it was nothing…not looking forward to apparating, that's all," she gave a look of annoyance.

Relief.

"It will be fine," he took her and brought her to the designated area where he wrapped his arms tight around her and they were gone in a flash of black smoke.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**_Eyes_**

They had all arrived in the location specified and Hessa peeked over from Draco's cloak, realizing she was safe and in one piece. There was a small sigh of relief as she looked around the elaborate room, marbled and inlayed with golden designs and seals of magic. Draco held her close for a moment to make sure that everything was safe, it was a precaution as always but more so that she was here. He knew too many people would harm Hessa to get to him, and there were those women who had made passes at him, wanted him for themselves if not for the power alone. She did not know this because he wouldn't let her know this - how many enemies they most likely had behind friendly faces.

He noticed her eyes were fixed on one female, the lieutenant, whose eyes also narrowed when she saw Hessa but she immediately fixed her face when her Commander scowled. The woman's name was Lucinda McRoy, a very ambitious and vicious person in general and Hessa knew why she wanted her husband. There was no doubt in her mind that Draco was as beautiful as a man could get, but that woman, what she felt from her was more of a need for power and Draco had it - the looks were just a benefit. It was rumored that Lucinda had slept with the Dark Lord to get to where she was, it was funny to Hessa how the man didn't seem to carry any need for lust, at least physical.

The woman approached cordially, "Commander Malfoy, I see you've brought you're _lovely_ wife, Hessa."

"Yes, I have," there was a stern tone in Draco's voice. "I expect her to be well taken care of while I'm doing my rounds here. She had our second child just a few months ago and she is still slightly recovering."

"Of course, I have heard that Conk women are delicate in the physical arena," there was a smug tone in Lucinda's voice.

"But not the magical one," Hessa said smugly back.

"No one question's the Conk's abilities, I have heard many great stories," the woman saved a bit of face there. Good for her.

Draco nodded and he and the others were shown to their rooms. After the house elves left she looked at Draco, "I don't like that woman."

"Neither do I."

"Did you see how she looked at me? So blatant, that was ballsy," Hessa crossed her arms.

"I know, but that's how we all are. But I have made it quite clear she is to pay respect to you."

"Not that I'll get it the moment your back is turned," she said plainly.

"I never have my back turned," Draco grinned.

Hessa smiled softly, "I know. Draco…I know that women are after you. As a Conk…I know the need for sex. It would pain me to let you be with another but if it is something that you wanted…"

He stopped her, "I know that you would bend to my will, if I asked you to, you would give your life to me…but that isn't what I want. I want you, do you understand?" She nodded her head as he came up to her, "everyone is scared of our bond, sometimes I am scared of it. I know you think you bend to my will, but it's really the other way around. I am feared but nothing scares me more than to lose you, please know that…I don't want this brought up again just because some overly ambitious slag has the hots for me."

Hessa made a sarcastic cringe at him, he hadn't talked like that since they were teenagers but she did like that he called Lucinda a slag (a British term that meant someone was a waste or whore, basically it was just really bad). She held him for a minute because she knew he had to already go and get briefed on what areas had problems, "well…I'm going to take a swim in the tub."

"Wish I could join you, or at least see you wet," he grinned and then left.

Hessa looked at the incredibly large tub and suddenly missed the lagoon Draco used to take her to when they were younger. She wondered if they had anything like that here, she assumed they did and decided, in one of her wild hairs, that she would find one. She was the Commander's wife after all and she could find out anything she wanted. Well, almost anything.

"Excuse me," she tapped one of the guards. He looked down in admiration until he realized who she was and snapped his head back up. "Good grief," she mumbled. "I was wondering…is there a place to swim, like maybe a lagoon somewhere?"

"Yes, Mrs. Malfoy. It is only a mile from here. If you follow the stone path out from the garden, there will be a beaten path a quarter of a mile down and you follow it, there will be a large lagoon and it has a waterfall from what I understand."

"Thank you."

"Yes, Mrs. Malfoy." She shrugged and decided to follow his directions and they were right. It was beautiful and clear, blue as sapphires. Hessa knew there was barely anyone around and so there was no risk in swimming nude. She stripped gracefully, her body as beautiful as it was before children, a blessing compared to some, but a Conk was naturally muscular anyway. Her body stretched out from a leap and into the water…it felt good and natural to her. It felt so familiar like she expected others like herself to come out and swim as well…but they didn't. Many of the Conks found their wizards but she never seemed to be able to be around them much, she was in a way, serving her own Master. It felt lonely at times, but for the most part she was very happy. She rested calmly on a flat rock, her hair wet, her body felt warm from the heat. Heat that was expected near the African border.

……………………………….......................................................................

Draco entered the room after a few hours to find that Hessa had gone, he hated when she took off like this and didn't leave a note or anything of the sort. Sometimes he wanted to take a horsewhip to the woman…he took a breath, no, not like his father, at least not to her. He looked around and spotted one of the guards, "do you know where Mrs. Malfoy is?"

The men shook their head in fear but there was one that came up who was standing up against the wall, "excuse me Commander, Mrs. Malfoy asked me where a lagoon was, she wanted to go swimming."

"I see," he sighed in annoyance. "I know where it is," he marched on and followed the path.

………………………………............................................................................

Hessa was back in the lagoon, careful to make sure no one was around again. Draco would be furious if he found her like this so out in the open, this place wasn't exactly that private. Suddenly she felt like someone was watching her…it wasn't Draco and it her made feel threatened for some reason. Her brow furrowed in concern and started towards the large rocks and then pulled herself out slowly from the water. Hessa dried herself off with the towel she took from their room and put on her anklets and adorned bracelet that showed she was not only bounded but married to her Master, one she never took off unless it was to go in the water. She looked around nervously and then felt a presence behind her, Hessa was sitting and turned her head to the side and down…one large boot, Draco's boot to be exact was right by her and then the other. She looked up and smiled softly but he didn't look pleased at all, "you left without a note."

"I'm sorry, I thought you would be gone longer. Please, don't be angry with me," she stood up and hugged him with only her jewelry on. He sighed, how could a man be angry with a naked woman hugging him. "I was a little nervous earlier."

"Why?" he asked sharply.

"I felt another presence…it wasn't you and it seemed malicious. It's gone now."

"This is why I don't want you going out without my guards," he was holding her shoulders hard.

"I know…but, I like a little freedom, like when we were children."

"But we are no longer children, Hessa. I know it can be difficult..," he was holding his temper and Hessa knew it.

"You are angry," she said confirming his feelings.

"Yes, I am. It is extremely aggravating when you leave like that and I don't know where you are, no one did."

"I understand."

"You say you do but then you still do it! Sometimes I think a good beating would help get information through to that thick skull of yours." Hessa held herself and looked down and allowed him to dress her, she was trying not to cry because he hated when she did so. "And don't look like that, it's not going to work this time, you deserve to be scolded.…this time you felt a malicious presence."

"I can defend myself," she said rebelliously.

"To a degree but you aren't in full health yet, people know this about Conks now, you forget, your kind are no longer a secret!" Hessa was hushed again and he took her by her upper arm and back to their room.

When they arrived in the room there was a lovely and very intricate Conk outfit laid out for her, "oh…"

"Yes, oh…," Draco sighed.

"There was no meeting," she looked down and blushed.

"No…I picked this up for dinner tonight, I had it specially made for you and I was going to surprise you."

"I'm, I'm sorry, Draco. I won't go out without the guards again."

"Thank you."

……………………………….....................................................

Dinner was full of Death Eaters of the region, she watched all of them talk of the politics of the area while Draco ate his meats that he loved so much. They were joking around and drinking, Draco remained slightly amused but found more interest in the food and wine. Then it was time for dessert which was in the other room, the women seemed to sit on one side and the men on the other, boisterous laughter could be here from over there. The women chatted and sipped their coffee, Hessa was off in the corner but not because she wanted to be, because they segregated her because of what and who she was.

Hessa looked around quietly admiring the decorations of the room, thankfully the Lieutenant wasn't around, she was on duty. The other women eyed her and finally one was kind enough to sit next to her, "hello, my name is Cherry." Was she serious? Yes, she was. "I'm the wife of Bernard Wilson."

"Hello," Hessa smiled sincerely.

"I'm…"

"Everyone knows who you are," she grinned. "Would you like to join us?"

"That would be lovely," she said softly. Hessa knew that ever since the new integration of Conks hit the wizarding world in a frenzy. Some women found them a threat to their marriages, even a threat to them since a Conk female would adjust to whatever the wizard wanted. But some of them were sympathizers and felt a little sorry for their race, for their roles were primarily as servants and didn't have a choice of whom they were tied to. Granted they would part with their masters if they were overly cruel, but end up taking jobs as shop clerks or other jobs of service if another could not be found for them.

One of the women who clearly had more say than most looked at her, "so, you're a Conk?"

"Yes."

"Amazing, I've never met one before and you belong to Draco Malfoy…you are a lucky girl."

"Yes, I feel that I am, he takes very good care of me."

"And you have two children together?"

"Marcy, aren't you getting a little too personal with the Commander's wife?" Cherry looked at her annoyingly.

"It's nothing that's not common knowledge. All of us are curious, there are no Conks in this region yet and she doesn't seem like she minds, do you?"

Eyes fell on Hessa, she wasn't much for being the center of attention…but in a way that was Draco's fault, he sheltered her often, "no. It's all right, Cherry."

"You see?" Marcy smiled triumphantly, Cherry rolled her large green eyes.

"Now, do you always know when your master is in trouble?"

"Generally, but Draco can take care of himself pretty well," they giggled. The questions went on and on until she felt Draco's eyes on her…they were glassy and full of lust, he'd had too much to drink and was ready for another kind of satisfaction. Hessa politely excused herself but not before promising Cherry that they would have lunch together tomorrow.

They exited together and no one heard from them the rest of the night. But eyes watched carefully…Hessa's every movement, her habits, her demeanor. So much easier then to kill her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Poison_

Her head lay on his chest, Draco was sleeping soundly but she was up and looking at him as she sometimes did. Hessa didn't tell him about the concerning letter by Bellatrix, that Orion was acting very peculiar towards Helena. He never let the little girl out of his sight and he refused to let some people hold or touch her. Hessa dismissed it, they were both Conk children and it was known for Conk siblings, when a Conk female had two children, were very close and looked after one another fiercely.

Hessa put on her robe and walked to the balcony and sat down on one of the chairs. She couldn't sleep for some reason and started to read her book that she had just started. There was a noise and there was Draco standing in the doorway, "you need to come to bed, I don't like it when you aren't next to me."

She smiled softly, got up and petted his chest, "I couldn't sleep…I thought you would be out because of how drunk you became…" Hessa's head shot up, there was danger. A dart was flying and out of instinct Hessa tried to block it, but to her surprise it went through her shield and hit her shoulder. She yelled out and winced…then started to collapse.

"Hessa!" Draco pulled the dart out, "Hessa….," he held her tightly and then picked her up. "GUARDS!" In seconds, some of the Death Eaters came through with wands drawn. "I need a healer immediately! Now!" Draco pulled down her nightgown and found where the dart had hit, black veins had started to form and he knew then that it was deadly. It was devil's snare.

The poison that devil's snare had was bad enough for regular humans, it could be cured easily enough though not without some pain, but for Conks…it was deadly, it was the one poison that could go through their shields. But who would know that? Draco only knew that because Hessa had told him, it wasn't in the books for a reason and was a closely guarded secret. Most wizards who had a Conk didn't even know for fear it would be used against them in battle or even punishment by those who belonged to darker families. And then Draco's eyes turned blood red…that meant that the dart was never meant for him, it was meant for her. Someone was trying to kill his wife.

The dart was quickly disintegrating, a way for the killer to hide who they were. He cast a strong spell to slow it down and had one of his men take to examine. The Master Healer came in, "what is it, Commander Malfoy!"

"My wife has been hit with a poisonous dart…I think it's devil's snare."

"Oh, my…how long ago?" the Master Healer was the only that he confided in with the information. One person he could to trust to keep his mouth shut and guard his mind from the Dark Lord. He know he wasn't the one that leaked this out.

"A few minutes."

"Put her on the bed," the Master Healer looked at the wound. "It was a large amount, she'll die soon if we don't…"

"THEN DO!" Draco roared. "I swear if she dies, so will you!"

"Yes, Commander Malfoy," no pressure.

Hessa's body started to arch in pain as she yelled out, Draco held her down, "my love…relax."

The healer took a needle and did a counter potion to stop the effects or at least slow it down, but it wasn't working as well as he thought. "Damn it!" he made a stronger dosage and it started to work a bit better. "Her chemistry is making this difficult…I don't know what else to do to make this stronger!"

Draco glared at him and then he remembered, there were very few poisons that could be used on him and he had no reaction to the devil's snare, "I will give you some of my blood." Hessa screamed again and her body started convulse slightly. Draco held her down and managed to slice his arm and put it in the healer's face, "take it!"

"I don't know if this will work…you have natural anti-venom but that's more towards…"

"TAKE IT!"

The healer did as he was told and mixed a concoction of ani-venom and poison…he injected it and after a few minutes she calmed down and her body relaxed. Draco listened to her heart…it was going back to normal and so was her breathing. The black veins that had formed around the wound and arm were going away. He held her in relief, she had passed out from exhaustion, her lips pale and her skin paler than normal. Draco gently put her down and it was then when one of the guards knocked, "sir…here are the results of the test." It was devil's snare all right…but there were other ingredients to make it stronger…and the dart was recognizable. It was Lucinda's. "Watch my Hessa for me?" he growled. The healer nodded obediently as Draco waved to his guards to follow him.

………………………………........................................................................................

She was dragged by her hair to his office, "what is this!" Lucinda was half asleep when her door was kicked in and when she found Draco standing there, she thought that he changed his mind…but then there were guards behind him. "Commander Malfoy, what is this!"

"Judgement," he said coldly. He through her where she slid a few fit and she got up, still in her robe and looking confused. "It was clever of you…"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know GODDAMED WELL what I'm talking about!" Draco held up part of the dart. "Does this look familiar?"

"Y…yes…it looks like one of my darts," she still couldn't understand what was happening.

"Did you know that someone tried to kill my wife tonight?"

"What?" Lucinda shook her head. "And…and you think I would do this?"

"Have you not joked with a few of our guards that you would like to see her out of the way so you could get your claws into me?"

She choked, she had said it…but only to people she knew would keep their mouth shut. Now they betrayed her, "I didn't mean it like that."

"Then how did you mean it, you whore?" he hissed.

"I…," she had no defense. "I didn't do this. I wouldn't do this, I wouldn't be stupid enough," his eyes scared her…he was a wall of anger and ferocity.

"But you were…it was dissolving until I cast a spell to stop it."

"No matter how keen I thought the plan, I wouldn't betray you, Commander," Lucinda was shaking.

"My wife has suffered many indignities from you. You have been rude to her when you thought I wasn't looking and I have made you pay with small punishments such as bad guard shifts and minor reprimands, only because I try not to show the ugly side of who I am while she is with me. But I had plans for you…and I was going to wait to send her home a day before me…but now," he grinned as he put his black gloves one. "You're just fucked," he finished. "And not with my dick liked you always hoped."

"Commander, I'm begging you…I didn't do this! Someone else must have taken some of my darts!" she was backing up and was thinking about running until she realized he was because behind her…he moved too quickly.

His arm slithered around her neck and he slowly squeezed, "you will suffer like no other creature on this planet." She looked down and wished she hadn't, a large knife was in hands and then felt it carve into her skin. Though the guards stood still in case he ordered them to assist, a few winced as they watched the torture…and then finally, the kill. Blood was everywhere and he ordered her body to be disposed of like it was garbage.

………………………………..................................................................................

Hessa blinked her eyes open when she felt his touch, "Draco."

"Hello, how are you feeling?"

"How long have I been out?"

"12 hours."

"What happened, I just remember feeling something sharp….and hurting," he petted her face.

"You were hit with a dart that had poison in it…be we found out who it was."

"Was it a stranger?"

"Unfortunately, no. But I took care of it."

Hessa furrowed her brow, she knew what that meant. She touched his hand, "Draco, what did you?"

"What I had to," he watched her look down and nod. "I had to make you safe, it was too close of a call." She didn't say anything, Hessa never did when he hinted at things like this. "I brought you food. We'll be leaving in a few days instead of next week."

"But…"

"There is nothing for me to do here, everything is fine. Besides, I miss the children."

"All right," she said softly.

"Get some rest and eat all the food," Draco smiled at her before he left the room but his face turned back to it's vicious look after he shut the door. He knew the Dark Lord was behind it but he couldn't outright accuse the very Lord of the wizarding world. Somehow he found out about the poison, he had to have. There was no way Lucinda would have gotten through the barriers to his room without his help. When he got home, the Dark Lord and himself would have a discussion.

……………………………….......................................................

Hessa was fine by the time they traveled home and her little boy practically charged the hallway to the living room, "mommy!" Orion jumped on his mother which nearly took the wind out of her, Draco went to scold him but she shook her head. Orion looked concerned, "mommy, did you get hurt?"

It startled Hessa a bit, she didn't think that Orion would be so in tune so quickly, perhaps it was the dragon blood, "well…yes, why?"

"I can smell it, it smells bad but it's going away."

"Yes, it is. Daddy took good care of me."

Orion reached for his father then and Draco picked him up, just then Bellatrix came with Helena, the child cried until she was given to Hessa, "she's well behaved but Orion wanted to know when you were coming home."

"He's just at that age," Hessa said softly.

Bellatrix looked at her and arched an eyebrow, "our Lord is wondering if you're feeling better?"

Draco didn't like her tone, it was smug, as if she knew something, "she's much better."

"Good. He'll be expecting you tomorrow morning," Bellatrix left without a goodbye.

Orion got down from his father's arms and sat on the chair and observed both his mother and father and decided they were fine, "can I have Helena? She's mine."

Hessa did a double take, "you mean _your_ little sister?" Orion looked confused but just nodded anyway.

………………………………....................................................................

The Dark Lord looked at Draco, "I see…so you think that Lucinda did this?"

"Yes."

"How unfortunate for the both of you. And what if she didn't do it?"

"She was becoming an annoyance and was too distracted by her personal feelings," Draco said blatantly.

"Very well. Is your wife well?"

"Very."

"Good. You are dismissed."

Draco left, unsure of what to make of the Dark Lord's mannerisms. Did he really have anything to do with it or was he just annoyed that he lost a lieutenant? Either way, it was the first time that Draco could not read him…and that was a bad thing.

………………………………..........................................................................

Hessa sat and watched Orion with Helena. He was very attentive and when she cried he got very upset. Still, they were Conk children and she had read that they could be like this. Hessa cocked her head to the side, there was nothing to really read at the moment and she just enjoyed watching her children interact with one another, she relished it, being near death tended to do that to one.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**_School Years_**

The years seemed to pass, Orion and Helena were often inseparable until it was time for him to go to Hogwart's. He was starting to grow into a handsome young man and already taller than most of the children his age, however, he had developed a dark streak in his hair, no doubt to show the Conk side of his family. Helena held her mother's hand and started to tear, her big brother was going away for a little while but would be back on weekends and holidays, he promised. He bent down on his knees, "don't worry, Helena…in a few years you'll be going to the same school as me. They have a special section for Conks at Hogwart's and then we can go to school together."

She nodded curtly, Helena curled her quivering lip trying to be brave like her big brother wanted her to…and for her father. The 6'7" man looked like a giant to her, he stood stern but his eyes were still slightly soft. Hessa kissed Orion on the cheek, she too was misty eyed. This would be the first time her son was going away from her, Draco put his hands on the boy's shoulders and told him to mind his teachers and to honor the family name. Orion and Draco had a connection that only they understood, Orion nodded his head and there was something unspoken between the two of them…and then he was gone.

When they returned home Helena had cried herself to sleep and Draco put her into the bed. He tilted his head at his little girl, "will she be all right?"

"She will. Conk children are like this," Hessa pulled the covers up and tucked her in.

"The way they are so inseparable though, it's almost like we are."

"In a way, they are, but when they grow up and have their own lives it will be different. They'll still be close but not so severe." Draco stood thoughtful a moment. "You miss Orion, don't you?"

"Yes," he felt Hessa's hand on his arm. "I'm used to having everyone here."

"I know," his hand touched her face and Hessa could feel the power in it. Sometimes he would rest his whole arm around her shoulders and felt like she could collapse under the weight. "Orion will be all right."

"It's not Orion I'm worried about…it's the rest of the children at Hogwart's," Draco grinned.

Hessa giggled, "you taught him how to control his temper."

"That doesn't necessarily mean anything…I'm still going to expect a call from the Head Master…will you be all right?"

"I will," she sighed heavily. "This was going to happen some time, it might as well happen now."

………………………………...........................................................................

Orion stood in line for the hat. Everyone raised their eyebrows, they knew exactly who he was and they all hoped he would end up in their house…their next hope was that his sister, a Conk, a rare and elegant class of the wizarding world would also be there soon. As expected…Slytherin. The table cheered in utter delight, more so than Orion liked to his sensitive ears but excepted the pats on the back and after, his robes were waiting in his room. Already many of the Slytherin were claiming to be his best mate and already it was irritating him but his father told him to keep his temper and that this would happen.

Immediately he started writing Helena, she was pretty good at reading already because mother was schooling her but she still had trouble with big words and so he kept it simple and explained his first day at Hogwart's and how he was in the house of Slytherin now and what that meant and he hoped she would get into the same house as him too.

His first class was potions, and like all the Malfoys in the family, he was a natural at it. Everyday he was learning something new and constantly wrote to Helena and his parents of his new experiences. But he would always be times when the Dark Lord came to visit him and it wasn't something he looked forward to anymore. The Dark Lord bothered him but he showed no emotion and kept his mind closed no matter how much the Dark Lord would try and probe. And when the man was done and satisfied with the answers he was getting, he left.

Orion only kept a certain circle of friends, he sensed who he could trust and who was just brown nosing. His fangs would show to anyone that challenged him, even professors but he would be reprimanded for it. He was all too happy to be home on the weekends to see his little sister and he would practically lift her in the air and take off with her to do whatever they wanted. But when their parents were asleep, Helena would always crawl into bed with him, his arms wrapped around her so tightly she almost couldn't breathe. Hessa caught them like this and it bothered her a bit and took her son aside, "Orion…you know that you are a boy and that Helena is a girl?"

"Yes, mother."

"And you are an older boy…and you are getting to an age where this may not be inappropriate. Do you understand? It was all right when you and your sister were younger but not now."

"But…she is my sister and she is mine," Orion furrowed his brow in frustration.

"She is your sister, Orion…but you two can't sleep in the same bed together any more."

"Fine," he said flatly and then walked away. But still, whenever their parents slept, he would sneak into her room instead and they would sleep intertwined and when the sun rose, he was back in his room before anyone noticed. But when he came back to school he was often a little sullen and wouldn't say too much when he came back on Sunday evenings. He kept a the new picture of his little sister by his bedside and the picture of his parents on his dresser. Orion had his own room per request of his father to discourage possible fights until his son could master his temper completely.

The years passed and Orion seemed to get taller and more and more like his father every day. Girls practically threw themselves at him and he only picked the prettiest ones to take to the dances. Then finally the day came when Helena was sent to school and Orion was there to guide her to the platform. The Conks were put in a separate car of the train for fear that a connection would be possibly made too soon and unwanted advances could be made on the others. Despite the fact that Conks were more common, they were still a small number and still many families wished them to be theirs. Some were determined to make a Conk connect with them and the ancient spell of magically connecting with a Conk artificially was outlawed, and those that still somehow managed to obtain the spell were put to death….Draco personally saw that law go through and for personal reasons that Hessa no longer remembered.

Helena was eyed by man witches and wizards, not only for her unique race but for who she was as well. Orion growled at one boy for getting a bit too close and he practically ran to his car. "You shouldn't do that," Helena shook her head.

"You are my little sister, and I won't have some miscreant trying to get a closer look of you just because his family is desperate to be trendy."

"Maybe he's my wizard," she said snidely and looked up, only to cower when she saw his face.

"He is not," Orion glared at her and clenched his jaw. He then twirled her around as he bent down on one knee. "You keep your eyes down as instructed while entering the Great Hall, there will be those that will try and make you look at them but don't allow yourself to get distracted. Once your house is picked, then you can look at them…the other witches and wizards." He tightened her Conk wrappings that were now her school uniform, the sash had the embroidered school emblem on it. Orion's hand touched her face, "you've gotten so beautiful, more so than the others. Maybe it's the dragon blood…but…" Hessa blushed heavily and then he motioned his head for her to go and she left, he then stood up and marched to his car to find his mates.

………………………………..............................................................................

The 1st years witches and wizards went first and then the Conks. Every year there were very few and sometimes there were none at all, but this year there were three. Helena, Magdalena, and Seraphina. Some of the time there were boy Conks but there were sighs of disappointments from the girls as the female Conks walked by them. Orion's eyes watched his little sister's movements every step of the way until she was called to the hat…she was put in Slytherin. The house practically flipped over the table as they stood up, Orion was annoyed that so many boys were already paying too much attention to her and motioned to her to sit by him, she did so obediently…she always listened to him, even when she was being difficult with father, he could always get her to listen without question.

"Oi, she is a looker, isn't she?" one boy sighed. "Even prettier than the others." Suddenly the boy froze when Orion's eyes fell coldly on him.

His friend elbowed him, "careful mate, that's Orion's little sister. Do you want to get your face torn off?"

"I was just saying…"

"Yeah well, he's our Captain of the Quidditch team now and we're on it…so I wouldn't say anything else. He's got the sharpest hearing on the planet."

"Right."

Orion felt a gentle tug on his arm, Helena eyed him, "leave those boys alone, I swear, you're worse than father."

"And with good reason. I know what young men think of," Orion growled.

"And you don't," she crossed her arms. "Don't think I don't know _your_ reputation."

He cringed and blushed slightly, looking at her ashamed, "you aren't supposed to know about that."

"But I do," she looked down almost hurt, maybe she was just ashamed of her big brother.

"Well what am I supposed to do while I…," he stopped himself.

"While you what?"

"Nothing. Pay no mind to the rumors, they don't concern you."

"Of course not," she mumbled and played with her food.

……………………………….......................................................................

He walked back to his room, Regina came up to him, "hey Orion."

"Hey," he grinned but then stared ahead again.

"I was wondering, do you want to meet up at your room in a little while?"

"No," he said it almost snidely.

"What's the matter with you?"

"Didn't we end this a while ago?"

Regina stepped in front of him and stopped him, "maybe it's a good time to restart. You don't have anyone on the side I hear, and I know how frustrated you get."

"Maybe, but my little sister is here and I don't need any more rumors flying around about my sex life."

"She's your little sister, no one will tell her…besides, who cares?"

"I do!" he snapped. "Now…I told you to go away. If I want a fuck, I'll let you know." Regina huffed and stomped off. "Common whore," he mumbled.

………………………………..................................................................................

She was led to her room, it was to be private as well. Helena protested, she wanted to be with others of her kind but her father did not wish for it. There were enemies that wanted to get to him and the private rooms were much safer. There was a knock, "Helena…it's Orion."

"Orion?" Helena opened the door. "Orion, you aren't supposed to be on this side of the house, you know. It's still the girl's dorm."

He paid no attention and looked around the room, it was quite beautiful and done in her favorite colors, purple and white, "I'm glad they made your room similar to the one at home, it will make it easier on you."

"I guess so," she watched as he crawled on her bed, he was already in his night clothes. "Orion, I don't think we can here."

He came on all fours and pretended to be a dog, "oh please, little sister….let me stay."

She giggled and went to him, petting his face, "fine, but if we get caught…"

"We won't," he patted the bed and she got under the covers and laid her head on his chest, then fell asleep.

……………………………….................................................................

She wandered around the courtyard and found a good place to read, every now and then looking up at the trees. Suddenly she felt a great force run into her and Helena fell over, dropping everything and crashing to the ground. "Oi, are you okay?" there was a young man…a male Conk, handsome, brunette and had the eyes they were known for.

Helena blushed, "I'm fine…you, you just gave me a scare, that's all."

"I'm sorry, my friend and I were playing around with the ball…I let it get away from me."

"That's all right. Um, what's your name?"

"Jared," he smiled. "Yours?"

"Helena."

"Nice to meet you. Say, how old are you?"

"Eleven."

"Oh, I'm thirteen, you just looked older…but…well, I'd guess I'd better go," he bowed to her and left. Helena sighed, he was very cute but for some reason felt guilty and forgot about it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

** Jumping off the Bridge**

Helena watched as her brother played Quidditch. It could be very violent but he was very good, he didn't just get to be Captain just because he was a Malfoy, no one seemed to be able to touch him. Of course their house won the first game of the year and Helena applauded with glee for her big brother, living vicariously through him slightly because Conk females were never allowed to play such a game because of their frail natures, even though games were made for them to practice their shields and it was being decided whether to make it a school sport in general.

She descended from the stands waving her little flag like the others and headed with her friends to the school…until she ran into someone's chest. "Oh, I'm sorry," there was a boy staring down at her, he was fairly good looking but staring intently into her eyes…this was getting annoying, another feeble attempt at trying to make a connection. "It's not there, you can stop trying now," Helena sighed.

The young witches that were with her were starting to giggle and the boy frowned a bit. "Come on then, you have to feel a little something?"

"I'm sorry," she shook her head and left, but felt her arm being pulled. "Please, let go."

"But, that can't be right…the way you look to me…"

"It's just my pheromones, others have learned to ignore it…there's even a potion you can take now that can guard against Conks that aren't meant for you. You should probably take it," she said sharply.

"My family has money, we are more than capable of taking care of you…"

"That's not the point! Let go!"

Helena felt a tallness over her, one she recognized all too well. The long and muscular arm reached out and had the boy who was harassing her by the throat, " you see fit to touch my sister in such a disrespectful manner?" There were gasps, Orion's eyes had turned red.

"I'm, I'm sorry…," he choked.

"You will be," Orion threw the boy a few feet and as he was coming towards him, Helena grabbed onto one of his arms only to be dragged.

"Orion! Stop! Don't…you'll get into trouble!"

Orion raised his clawed hand…he would do it, he felt eyes on him and he stopped. The boy practically urinated on himself, "a word to the wise, touch my sister again, remotely look her way, and I will end you." The boy nodded his head and took off faster than anyone had seen in a while. He looked down at Helena, "you see, I've gotten better."

"I suppose," she sighed. "I was going to use my shield to knock him out if he wasn't going to stop."

"Really? Then why didn't you do it sooner?" he eyed her.

"I was trying to talk sense into him first," she rolled her eyes.

"A man in lust cannot be reasoned with."

"Orion…"

"I smelled it on him," he grabbed her arm. "We are going now," Orion took her to her room and walked in with her. "You need to be careful."

"I know. But see, I'm much better at controlling it," Helena lifted her hand and made a small bubble of a shield in her hand.

"You still delay too long," he saw the small bubble go towards him…only for it to dissipate.

"Mine have never worked against you," she said softly.

"And you know why." Helena only nodded, he lifted her head up, " I'm worried about graduating next year, I won't be here when other wizards approach you and when word gets out that I'm off the grounds, I fear the harassment will never stop."

"They'll leave me alone…"

"Helena, you are not only one of the more beautiful Conks, you are also part of the most powerful family in the wizarding world."

"We have to tell mother and father, Orion."

"Not yet, mother might understand but father…"

"There are cases such as this, they're rare but it can happen. Maybe that's why mother was so hesitant to have another child?"

"I don't know. But we are getting off the subject. I am thinking of asking father to home school you instead, have tutors come to the house."

"NO!" Helena's eyes turned black. "You can't! I like it here, I like my friends, I don't want to be trapped in the house all day."

Orion growled at her, "Helena, do not challenge me on this. I know the dangers, the only reason you were even able to come to Hogwart's was because I was here. Father had wondered if he should even let you go and just school you at home anyway, but I convinced him that it would be good for you, an experience…you are his little girl."

She came up to him, her head bending all the way back to look up at him, "please Orion, don't…I want to stay. It would make me happy."

He struggled, he wanted to keep her happy but he hated the idea of leaving her alone and he couldn't visit whenever he wanted like he could at home. A heavy sigh came from him, "all right."

"THANK YOU!" her jubilation stopped when he didn't smile back, there was more to say.

"There are conditions. I will be keeping a sharp eye on you, if you are harassed more than I like, you will be yanked out this school in a heartbeat. Father may have the final say in a lot of things, but I pull the puppet strings when it comes to you, do you understand?"

Helena nodded, "but how?"

"I have my ways, just like father. The Dark Lord will leave you alone, he has not ever visited you, correct?"

"No."

"Good."

"He doesn't like our family, does he?"

"No. Father has warned me about him and I have learned to keep my mind closed, but take care, he watches you even if he doesn't approach you. Keep to your studies and do what you've always done."

"Yes, Orion."

"Now, we'll go downstairs to the celebration party I'm sure everyone is there already."

"Brother?"

"Yes."

"You were brilliant," she smiled.

"Thank you," he caressed her face and he took her downstairs to the Slytherin common room. He sat in the main chair and watched as his team mates were slapped on the back and girls batted their eyes as him - it was amusing that Helena rolled her eyes, his little sister that sat on the arm of his chair next to him, his arm strategically placed up and nearly around her but to others it just looked like it was resting near her. Once again a boy came by her to talk to her but backed off when Orion shot him a glare. Orion new what he himself was doing, keeping his sister's virginity intact until it was time for him to claim it.

It was like this every game, she would sit by his side and most nights they would sleep next to each other. Sometimes he would lay awake riddled with guilt over this, why them? Why were they going to bond? How would their parents react? His father would surely go ballistic, his mother…? Still, when Helena made her noises in the night, he instinctively checked on her and kissed her cheek. Was this wrong? It wouldn't be so bad if they didn't have to make love to consummate it. And what was even worse was that he didn't mind the idea, every time he had sex with another girl he only thought of Helena's beautiful face. Orion was angry with himself and hoped that maybe it was just the bond of two Conk children and that all of this was a natural phase…but then why wouldn't her shields work against him?

The Conk shield could be used against their own brother or sister, even their own parents but not their witch's or wizard's family which was something Orion never understood. He supposed it was because a mother Conk had to teach their children how to use their shields and how could she do that if it didn't work against them?

Helena blinked her eyes open, "Orion, are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I woke you."

"You feel bad, don't you?"

"About what?" like all Conks, she could pick up her wizard's emotions.

"I'm not stupid. You're worried about us again. Why don't we just tell mother and father and be done with it."

"NO," he said sharply. "If that happens…they may not let us see each other again, I want to tell them when you are of age and they can't hold you against your will."

"Mother will know," she said softly.

"We will jump of that bridge when we come to it."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**_What is to be_**

Hessa looked out the window of the living room watching Helena and Orion talk. She was soon to be thirteen and they had become closer than ever. So close it concerned Hessa a great deal...and she wondered. The rare cases she had heard about where a brother and sister could bond and in the original Conk society it was excepted to a degree but in this society, she could only imagine what people's reactions would be. Draco would lose his mind completely, yet there was also dark secrets in his family as well. An uncle and niece had married in his family, kissing cousins as well and it was done because they didn't want to lose the 'pure blood' status. But this was different, whatever it was that was forming between Orion and Helena...she hoped it could be contained and had no choice but to talk to Orion about it, he had to know more so about what was going on than Helena who was simply acting out of instinct.

"Orion," Hessa waved him over to her and into the library when they came in, Hessa only looked confused but walked ahead anyway.

"Yes, mother," he smiled, but then furrowed his brow when she looked concerned.

"Orion...your sister is getting older now and I've noticed something. You've become quite close."

"We've always been close," he shrugged nonchalantly.

"Orion, when your sister works her shields, do they work against you?"

He turned away from his mother and walked towards the library window and looked out of it, "no."

"Orion," she said heavily. "Why did you keep this from me?"

"Because you know how father will react and..."

"And...?"

"I don't wish it to change, mother."

"Orion..."

He sharply turned and looked at her. Hessa knew that look, it was the look of challenge and protection, it was the same look Draco gave the Dark Lord when he tried to interfere with him and her, "she is mine, mother...I am the one that named her, guards her..."

"You know you must give her to another," Hessa said sharply.

"I don't think I can."

"No! You can't make that kind of decision, it's cruel and selfish."

"I don't wish to talk about it anymore. I haven't figured out what to do exactly and I know it's wrong but this happens, it's rare, but...," there was frustration in his look.

"We will figure something out, but you are not strangers, you are brother and sister!"

"I know full well what we are!" he snapped but then cringed. "I'm sorry, mother."

Hessa nodded sharply, he had never raised his voice to her but she could tell that when it came to Helena it would be just as bad as Draco was with her, "it's all right. I know it's confusing...the Conk in me understands your dilemma but the mother in me wonders if this shouldn't be prevented." Her son shook his head fiercely. "I know you don't want to prevent this, but what will happen? Will you keep her, her own brother? What you're feeling is natural, it's the bond, you have to let her be loved by someone else."

"I don't wish to talk about this anymore."

"Orion..."

"I'm taking Helena to lunch, we'll talk later," he marched out before Hessa could say anything else, she could only close her eyes in frustration and disappointment.

...

Orion looked at the menu and decided for a rare steak, the best they had, "what would you like, Helena?"

She smiled softly and looked confused, "I don't know. I guess I'll just have a salad."

"That's all? You aren't on one of those silly diets that all those magazines are talking about are you?"

"No."

"You must be a small eater like mother."

"And you must be like father," she giggled. "The size of that steak could choke a horse."

He eyed her, "you seem like you have something on your mind."

She bit her lower lip slightly, "brother...I have been asked to a dance that is coming up..."

He tensed, "who is the _boy_?"

"You don't have to say it like that. He is a Conk too, and we met one day in the courtyard."

"How old?" Orion narrowed his eyes.

Helena grabbed her glass of water and softly said, "fifteen."

"Fifteen? He is too old."

"He is not."

"You are twelve."

"Thirteen tomorrow," she snipped.

"That's not the point, he is too old and I know how those male Conks are," he growled.

"You say that about every boy I talk to. I...I just want to go to a dance and I know that you can talk to father about it.."

"No," Orion sat back as if that was the end of it.

"Fine," she snapped. "I'll just talk to mother."

He leaned forward dangerously, "you do that and I'll pull you out of Hogwarts."

"Fine, go ahead," she folded her arms and looked away from him.

"Stop making a scene."

"Stop being hateful. I am growing up and I want to go to the dances my friends are going to, I do have friends and I want to wear the dresses they do before I'm stuck constantly wearing the Conk garb all the time."

"Mother wears other things, she just prefers the Conk garb because it's comfortable to her and it's not like it isn't elegant. She practically looks like something out of a storybook when she's in full dress as will you."

"That's not the point."

"Have you been physical with this boy?" Orion's jaw clenched in anger.

"What? No! I'm not like that...I just like him and he likes me, we haven't done anything. It's just a dance."

"You like him how?"

"As a friend. We both have too many people seeking to bond with us and it was just easier to ask each other to go so there wouldn't be any complications."

"Oh."

"Yes, _oh_," she said sarcastically. "I...I know what is supposed to happen, Orion. Mother and the school explained it to me."

"And how do you feel about it?"

"I...I know you would be gentle, when I was younger I just thought we just had to kiss or something. I didn't understand what the big deal was, but now I know. Now I know why father might become so angry..."

Orion was glad they were in a private booth designated for their family, "I don't want him to know, not until it is finished. However, mother already does."

"Then father will know soon," she sighed in worry.

"No, mother won't tell him. She'll wait and see."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

"Orion, please let me go to the dance?"

"I will think about it."

"He'll need an answer in a few days."

"I'll give you one tomorrow. Now, let's eat please, I'm starving," he stabbed his steak like it was the boy.

...

Orion lay there in his bed. Soon he would have to move out, he wanted his own place and 'territory' he guessed. Still, the idea of letting Helena go to this dance was almost unbearable. Mother had asked her about it and wondered if she had been asked, she said she didn't know if she was going to go yet. It was then that his mother looked at him and he knew what she was thinking, 'let her go.'

There was a knock, "Orion, it's me..." The soft voice was that of his sister, he got up and unlocked the door. He knew she was coming anyway.

He watched as she sat down on the side of his bed, "you want that stupid answer, don't you?"

She shook her head and started to cry, "I...I don't know."

"Please don't cry, Helena. I hate it when you cry."

"I know, I'm just so confused. I want to go but I don't like it when you're mad at me," Helena rubbed the side of her sleeve on her eyes.

Orion sighed defeated, "if it means that much to you, then I'll let you go."

"Really? You won't be mad?" she looked hopeful.

"I won't say that I am happy about it, but I am not there to keep you company as much as I would like...and it wouldn't hurt for you to be more social with your own kind," he was convincing himself more than her.

"Thank you, Orion," she looked up as the clock struck twelve.

"You are now thirteen," Orion came up to her and looked down. Bending on one knee he met her height and kissed her gently. Helena accepted it clumsily, but he guided her on how to kiss.

...

Hessa lay asleep but stirred and awoke, Draco was looking at her, he had been reading some documents in bed when she started. "What is it, my love, a bad dream?" he petted her.

"No, I...," she realized that something was happening within the family. Helena and Orion.

"You what?" he eyed her.

"I just thought I was missing something...I guess I've been feeling strange since I know Helena is thirteen now."

Draco for the first time had show a hint of regret, "yes, our little girl is growing up."

Hessa held his hand, it was always so warm, "I'm so glad you spend time with her. I will be honest, I was afraid that you might distance yourself a bit like your father did with you."

"No, maybe if I was married to anyone else, but you soften me so much." The starred at each other, it was a look of understanding, one that they shared often. Then they simply kissed for a long period of time, her hand entwining in his hair. The documents fell to the floor, completely forgotten about.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Helena got ready for the dance and she was so excited. Her mother had sent her a blue flower hairpiece to put in her hair to match her eyes and her gown was flowing and almost look like a flower itself with a little tie in the back. She looked at herself in the mirror and almost didn't recognize herself, then there was a knock on the door and she opened it expecting to see one of her friends but found her big brother standing there.

"W…what are you doing here?" Helena was afraid that he was going to stop her from going to the dance.

"Relax. I'm just here to give you to your date."

"Bollix, you're here for another reason," she folded her arms. Then she noticed how nice his long blonde hair was combed, Orion had a vest on with dress pants and shoes.

He smiled, "I'm here as one of the chaperones."

"Orion!"

Orion smiled keenly, "don't get huffy, you're not the only one I have to watch. Besides, as a future Death Eater I was asked."

"Sure you were."

He noticed the card sitting on her dresser, "is that from your little admirer?" Helena looked over as he pointed but wouldn't say anything. "So it is," he marched over, picked it up and started to read, "Dear Helena…that's sweet." He was being extremely sarcastic and she hated it and tried to grab the card out of his hand but he was too tall. "I am so glad you are able to go to the dance with me and I look forward to you going. I'm sure we will have a great time….awww," Orion sarcastically held the card to his chest and finally let her take it out of his hands.

"You don't have to be so rude!"

Orion knew he was being rude but it was only out of great jealousy. "I'd better like your date," he said dangerously.

"You won't harm a hair on his head," she spat. Suddenly Helena felt she was being backed into a corner as he walked towards her.

"And what will you do, eh?" he was so much bigger than her, she was only 5' and he was 6'6", but he leaned down far enough where he felt a slap.

"Don't act like that towards me, I don't deserve it! You're the one acting like a jealous crazy person!"

Suddenly she was grabbed by one of her upper arms while Orion's other hand cupped her skull hard and forced her to look at him, "jealous crazy person? May I remind you that for all intents and purposes I am your master?"

"Stop, you're hurting me!"

Orion looked down and suddenly let her go. Damned dragon temper. He watched as Helena straightened herself and slowly rubbed her neck, "why did you do that?" She was on the verge of tears.

He sighed hard and closed his eyes, "I'm sorry. You slapping me set my temper off."

"But you were scaring me."

"I know…I love you more than I should, Helena," quickly he grabbed and hugged her.

"I know, big brother."

"Do you love me?"

"I…want to say 'yes' but I'm not sure. Sometimes you scare me and other times you make me feel safer than anyone, anywhere. And I know that the bond is becoming stronger each year, what if all we're feeling is that?"

"Mine is not. I know love…and I feel my heart stop at the idea of you being with someone else," he shouldn't talk like this, this was for another time and when she was older…he could feel her confusion. "I didn't ruin your dress, did I?" he felt her shake her head. "Good."

"I…have to go now. He'll be waiting for me downstairs," she slowly slinked out of his grasp and looked at him confused and unsure of what was done before she left, they had decided that she should go alone instead. Orion continued to sit on her bed contemplating whether or not he could hold his temper if he met the boy.

…...

"Wow, you look really pretty," Jared smiled and blushed.

"Thank you," she smiled shyly. He gave her a lovely corsage around her wrist that matched the one on his lapel. Helena looked around a little nervously as he held her hand and he smiled when she didn't pull away.

"You don't have to be nervous, I promise I'll be a gentleman."

"It's not you I'm worried about."

"Oh?" Jared shook his head as if confused.

"My big brother is a chaperone at the dance," she winced. "You can run any time now."

He laughed, "nah, it's okay. Like I said, I'll be a gentleman. C'mon before we're late." They ran off down the corridor to the main hall and entered the doors.

…...

You would not know that her brother was watching her like a hawk which was the whole point. The dance was as traditional as in the school's beginnings, formal and very little room for hands to wander…but then some of the student's favorite bands were allowed to play and things got a little wild. Still Orion kept a close eye as Helena was twirled around and about, she laughed of course and was having fun. Then there were slow dances where the boy Jared was a bit too close for his liking yet Orion managed to hold his temper enough to not embarrass his sister.

After the dance, he then proceeded to follow them without notice and watched as the boy took her to her door, received a kiss on the cheek and they parted ways. Orion scowled, he could smell the desire of the boy to mate but he was smart enough to not try anything. Finally he came out of the shadows to talk to the boy, "did you have a good time?"

Jared was honest, he was thinking about Helena a great deal and was startled when the very tall and chiseled looking man came out of nowhere. "Er…yes. Oh, you must be Helena's brother?" He put his hand out to show respect but it was ignored.

"Yes. I am."

"Helena spoke of you, she said you would be a chaperone at the party."

"Yes. I was."

"Well, I behaved myself sir," he saluted in a joking way but Jared was finding that Orion didn't have much of a sense of humor. "Um…I guess I should be off to my house."

Before Jared could take off he asked, "what are your intentions with my sister?"

"Pardon?"

"What are your intentions with my sister?" Orion said more deadly.

"Well," Jared knew he would have to pick his words carefully. He had heard of the elder Malfoy's reputation, he wasn't stupid enough to think that his son wouldn't follow in his footsteps. "I think she is a lovely girl and we are great friends…in time, I would like us to become more but that will probably be up to her…and when she is bonded, up to her wizard. But lately, it seems that wizards now are letting the female Conks have families of their own now, rather than in olden times," Jared seemed to back away slightly, Orion had become physically closer and had a strange look on his face. "But that's down the road…years from now…maybe," being a male Conk he had a fair chance, but he doubted he'd survive for very long if he even managed to get away, Jared's shield suddenly went up.

Orion cocked his head and grinned a slightly chilling grin, "so you feel threatened?"

"You are uncomfortably close. So either you're trying to make a point or you want to ask me on a date…and you seem awfully hetero to me, sir."

He gave a huff of amusement, "you're lucky you're funny, a sense of humor is something I admire considering I don't have much of one." Orion's face turned dark, "I can tell you now that Helena has already found her wizard, we just choose to keep it quiet for now and you'd better as well." Jared nodded curtly. "Good. Then I can also tell you that he will not like the idea of anyone…touching her, shall we say? So find another love interest."

"I take it he's a friend of yours?" Jared didn't like to be threatened and even though he had good sense of humor, even considered a class clown, he wasn't that crazy.

"A very close one. So…move on," Orion stepped out of the boy's way. He left, but Jared still looked behind him until he got to his house.

…...

The next day was Hessa's birthday and her daughter would be coming home along with Orion. She was very excited and was glad that the school granted Helena an extended weekend…but it would have been granted whether the school agreed or not, Draco made sure of it. Hessa had to admit that she was probably the most spoiled Conk in the wizarding world and sometimes she felt bad for it. She would be out on the streets - not without Draco's issued guards, and see how some wizards treated their Conks, their wives could be worse, mainly out of jealousy, but by law she couldn't interfere. Some would look at her strangely and she never knew why, it was then the guards would usher her off.

Hessa admitted to herself that Draco was probably hiding something from her. He had contradicted himself a few times and there were other times that she couldn't recall things right which was odd for a Conk. Conk's had a very detailed memory of all their wizard's potions, spells and experiments, they were a walking recorder. But Hessa couldn't remember certain things from certain times in Draco's life and it never made any sense to her. He would tell her it was all right and that it was just him fooling around then tell her to forget about it, but the next time he saw her he would hand her an extravagant gift of jewelry or a book she had been wanting and with it came a look of guilt, a feeling of unmistakable guilt.

But today was not the day to dwell on such things. She was too excited about Helena coming home and there was so much to talk about. Last night was her first dance and she wanted to know everything about what she wore and what the boy was like that took her to the dance. Her other concern was whether or not Orion behaved himself…

…...

Helena seemed to be packing rather violently. Orion looked at his sister with curiousness and cocked his head, "what is the matter with you?"

"You should know what is wrong," she threw a sweater in her bag.

"I actually don't, you might was well tell me because I don't care to keep guessing," he crossed his arms.

Helena stood and glared at him, "you practically attacked Jared."

"Is that what the little boy told you?" he continued to lean against the wall looking bored.

"No, but I know you. He told me what you said…how could you do that! He's been a good friend and you had to just ruin it!" her eyes turned black.

It was then he stood up from the wall and had glared back at her, "did the little boy run?"

"No…but he told me that he really liked me but he knew that I had a wizard all lined up, but that you didn't say who it was and that he didn't want anyone near me. So that he thought it was best if we just didn't see each other for a little while," she looked down and seemed sad.

"It was smart of him."

"It was respectful of him!" Helena threw an earring at him which he caught and just held.

"Did you like him?" Orion seemed annoyed and it pained him to even ask it.

"I…I don't know," she sighed. "But I wanted to find out if I did…and now…why can't you let me be, big brother. Let me understand for myself…?"

He came up to her and held her face gently, being careful of his nails, "because…it is something you won't understand until you are of age. He had intentions…"

"So do you," she said softly.

"But they are intentions that are rightfully mine. Now, finish packing mother is waiting," Orion placed her earring back in her jewelry box and watched as she packed quietly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Crossing Lines**

Hessa came down the stairs and hugged her little girl and her son but instantly could tell that there was tension between them. "Is father home?" Orion asked kindly, he had just finished the Death Eater training and wished to show his father how much he had learned…maybe to spar with him.

"He will be soon, in another hour."

"Or now," a very thick yet smooth voice suddenly came from one of the corridors.

"Oh, I didn't hear you," Hessa looked surprised, normally she could feel Draco a mile away. She looked at her children, "my instincts are apparently getting a little rusty." Helena giggled at her mother.

"No, remember…I can cloak from you if I want to surprise you," he handed her a box. He then acknowledged his son and hugged him hard and then bent down and touched his daughter's face and kissed her forehead, "are you all right, Helena? You seem a little peaked."

The little girl nodded, "it's nothing father, a little tired from the dance."

"Ah yes, I keep forgetting that my lovely Conk women can tire so easily and stay that way for a while. But don't worry, you'll get stronger like your mother."

"I've had too," Hessa smiled, then blushed. Orion rolled his eyes while Helena looked confused.

"Now, now, not in front of the children," Draco stifled a grin. "Aren't you going to open your present?"

"Oh, yes," she unwrapped it carefully and opened the box to find a beautiful necklace that matched her eyes. "Draco, it's beautiful," she hugged her husband with deep emotion.

"It's to go with your gown tonight, one I've picked out for you," he whispered in her ear before he kissed her.

"Oh, ewww…," Helena scoffed. "I'm going to go unpack." Orion raised his eyebrows and grinned at his sister only to follow her lead.

…...

Helena went to her room without a word to her brother and Orion, being as stubborn as his father, would not be moved to apologize. She had to learn that he was her master and so he went to unpack himself and refused to chase after her because she was mad at him like he did when they were younger. As he put his things neatly away, there was a knock and he knew it was his mother's. "Enter."

"Enter' is it now?" Hessa smiled sarcastically. Her son shrugged and gave the usual devil-may-care attitude his father had when they first met. "I'm glad you were able to come home."

"As was I…"

"Although I know I'm not the only reason," she hinted at Helena being able to come had a lot to do with it.

"You are half of the reason," he smiled.

"Orion, what happened between you and Helena? It has nothing to do with the dance, we Conk females are weaker in the physical arena but not _that_ weak."

"I had a bit of a run in with a friend of hers and she didn't like it."

"What kind of a run in? It wouldn't happen to do with the boy that took her to the dance, would it?"

"Ah, she told you already?"

"Practically cried on my shoulder. Orion, you can't do that…she's growing up, she already knows where her loyalty is. You don't need to shove it down her throat every time there is a boy within a mile that likes her. Have you thought about what we talked about?"

"Yes."

"And…?"

"And I still don't know. I don't want to do it."

"Orion…," Hessa sighed heavy.

"Mother," Orion said sharply.

"I didn't come here to argue, I just know it will become more and more difficult and eventually your father will find out. It will make everything easier if you let her be with another."

"Mother, it's your birthday and I don't wish to discuss this now. It will just become an argument and you're weak."

"Sense that, do you?"

"Yes. Have you made arrangements with the Conk city?"

"Yes, you're father is not happy with it."

"But the springs will rejuvenate you and restore your abilities. He's gone a week himself every month."

"Yes, but that's on his terms," she smiled. "And it's always business. I don't know what bothers him more, the fact that I'll be gone for a week or the fact that I get to go on a real vacation without him," there was another reason why the Conks bathed within the hot springs of their city. It wasn't just to be near the water, but to rejuvenate their abilities and their own life force. They often gave so much to their wizard, it exhausted them, and so every few years they left to take care of themselves. Even the ones that came from families that were hard on them were allowed to leave, mainly because it was the law…and it was a welcomed relief for the poor creature. What bothered Draco most was that wizards were not allowed to stay, not even him, even though he was the one that helped capture the city. It's most powerful Conk males and females made a list of laws and demands if they were going to integrate back into wizarding society. Surprisingly the Dark Lord agreed, seeing that they were a true benefit.

"Well, he'll just have to deal with it," he kissed his mother on the forehead.

"Do I now?" again the thick and smooth voice came from the doorway.

"Yes, you will," Orion said sarcastically as if mocking his father's authority. "Mother needs her rest, she gives far too much to all of us. She needs to go every year now that she is forty." His mother frowned a bit. "Not that you look it mother, you nowhere near look forty."

"No, she doesn't…and our link we'll keep her alive for hundreds of years as well as keep her youth. Thanks to the dragon blood of course. So your mother's welfare is thought of," Draco held Hessa close to him. Regardless that it was his son, there was underlying sense of territory over what was his, especially with another dragon in the house.

"Of course, but it doesn't matter how long she lives, she still has to take care of herself…"

"Orion," Draco warned. "I will worry about your mother, you worry about getting through your tests that are coming up so that you may join the Dark Regime."

Orion sighed in frustration, "yes, father."

"Don't worry, I didn't come to chastise you. I came up here to see if you would like to spar," Draco grinned.

Orion grinned back, "you're on."

They started to leave when Hessa grabbed Draco's hand, "don't hurt him too badly, Draco." Draco looked down at her and smiled, then kissed her hand.

"Why don't you come and watch, I like it when you do that?"

"I don't know, you'll technically be battering my little boy around and I don't think I can watch it."

"It will keep me in line," he watched Hessa think about it and then nod her head. Of course there was an ulterior motive for this…he would probably want to mate right after, a good fight always did that to him. Still after all this time, he pursued Hessa like she was prey. He was going to trap her in there afterwards and have his way…he liked to force her now and then.

…...

Hessa tensed as she watched Orion get thrown a few times, but his father got bested too…if only once. The sparring when on for about an hour until it finally ended with Orion crashing on the ground with his father's hand on his throat, "do you yield, boy?"

Orion struggled for a minute, hoping to get out of his father's grasp but realized he couldn't, "yes."

"Good. At least you know your limits," Draco heard his wife come down the stairs. She looked up at her son but did not baby him even though the blood coming from his mouth and nose was still dripping slightly…Draco of course, didn't have a scratch on him. "He'll be fine," he held his wife close to him and hinted for the boy to go.

"Yes, mother, I'll be fine," he moved his shoulder around. "I'll see you tonight," he finally left the room.

Hessa turned to Draco, "I guess I'd better get ready too." But he held her arm and turned her around and looked down at his manhood…it was bulging through his pants.

"You're not going anywhere," she tried to get out of his grasp, she didn't always like it when he was like this. He grabbed her arms this time, "whether you like it or not, you need to be on your back right now." Hessa grew angry with him when he said that and told him that that was enough, that she was weak. "All the more reason for you to comply then," she was thrown to the ground and her clothes were being torn off, her wrists pinned, and her breasts were being suckled and licked until he went down further. Hessa arched her back as his tongue danced around…

…...

Orion put his ears to the door of his little sister's door, there was silence except for a small rustling of clothing, "Helena, let me come in." There was silence, "Helena!"

"All right, fine!"

The door unlocked and he stepped through then shut the door, "did you honestly have to tattle on me to mother?"

"You were being a pratt and mother wanted to know why I was really upset, I can't ever lie to her…she knows, you can't hide anything from her either so don't act like you're surprised."

"True enough. I didn't mean to make you angry, Helena…if you want to be friends with the boy, that is fine."

"It doesn't matter…he wants more and…."

"And?"

"I'm not ready for anyone," Helena sighed.

"No, I guess you are not," Orion came up and gently hugged her and she accepted it.

Finally he came out of Helena's room and saw his father carrying his mother. Her clothes had been shredded but the ribbons were placed strategically. There some scratches on her arms and his mother was limp…he had probably gone too far. Draco caught Orion's eyes and saw the disapproval in his son's eyes, he simply cocked his head and gave a warning look to not say a damned word.

…...

Hessa lay there as Draco tended to the scratches and bites, "I'm sorry, I went too far this time…I hadn't meant to." He moved the hair from her face and saw tears, it grieved him, "please forgive me."

"Why…? Why would you do that when you know how weak I am?"

"I couldn't help it. I think it was the predator in me, it was because you were weak. It should have been the opposite, I should have taken care of you," he cleaned up the rest of her wounds and put a salve on. "I was going to take you out tonight with the children but I think I'll cancel the reservation and we'll stay in."

"Please," she said softly.

"Have I ruined your birthday?"

"Not really, but please remember that when I'm like this…I'm not a rag doll to throw around. I don't care what your dragon senses are telling you to do," Hessa pushed herself up on her elbows and felt Draco's caresses down her back. "I hope you've had your fill, you're not getting anything else tonight…I'm not…"

He stopped her, "I know…." Draco remembered how it started innocently enough and then he turned aggressive, too aggressive. She was telling him how he was hurting her and he didn't listen…instead he covered her mouth. He felt ashamed. "I know…we will relax and watch a movie."

"You don't like the muggle contraptions…the DVD players."

"It's your birthday, you can do whatever you want."

"You're just spoiling me because I'll be gone for a whole week in a few days."

"I don't wish to talk about that."

Hessa turned her body gently around and looked at her husband, "it will go by quickly."

"Not for me," Draco snapped.

"Draco, you are gone every month. Granted, sometimes I go with you…"

"Why are we even having this conversation," he started to get irritated very quickly.

"Because, you're thinking of not letting me go. It's for my health, that way I am stronger for you too," she looked so gentle then. Hessa's long black wavy hair went past her shoulders and caressed her arms, while the blanket covered her, forming to her womanly curves.

Draco looked at her with admiration, she was still the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen, "maybe I don't want you to go…I'm still your wizard. What am I supposed to do without you here?"

"Work."

"Maybe…"

"Draco, stop being so difficult. The coach will be coming for me Monday."

He glared at her, "you are giving _me_ commands?"

"Draco, I love you, but I am doing this. It's for my health…"

"I don't give a shit if it's for your health!" he growled, Hessa jumped. "You can't be away from me!"

"You're being a hypocrite, you can be away from me but I can't be away from you? You're being irrational," she would raise her voice but she didn't have the strength.

Draco glared at her and walked out of the room, slamming the door. Hessa sighed and lay down to sleep…It was just too exhausting.

…...

Helena went upstairs to see if her mother was ready for dinner. Gently the girl knocked but there was no answer, "mother?" She opened the door to find her mother still sleeping, "mother, wake up." Helena went to her mother's side and shook her, but she wasn't moving, "MOTHER, MOTHER WAKE UP!" Helena's screaming brought both Malfoy men to the bedroom, "father, mother isn't waking up!"

Draco folded the thin sheet around his wife and put her on his lap, she was alive, "Hessa!" The demanding sound of his voice barely woke her.

"Father, I warned you she was weak!" Orion snapped.

The glared his father gave him was enough to make any person's blood run cold, but not his son's, "Hessa, my love…please, are you all right?"

Hessa tried to answer, "I'm….just….tired. Please let me sleep." She fell back out within seconds.

Helena started to cry, she could feel her mother slip away, "mother."

"Orion, call on our family Healer, then call on the Conk city. We must take her there immediately, sooner than expected," Draco cradled his wife as if she were a wounded child.

"It's about time you listened to reason," Orion snapped.

"Stop arguing with me and do it!"

Orion ran with great speed and within the hour both the Healer and a representative of the Conk city came and both were not happy with the family. The Conk Envoy looked at Hessa, "why wasn't she brought to us sooner!"

"She chose to come at a certain time," Draco said sternly. "She wanted to spend time with the children on her birthday, I didn't see the harm."

"Your son informs me of the recent sexual activity. May I remind you that when a Conk female is this weak, she is not to be handled that way! It directly contributed to this according to your family Healer."

"I'd be careful in how you address yourself to me," Draco narrowed his eyes.

The Envoy almost scoffed, "I don't care who you are, you are not in charge of the city. No one is. My concern is for your Conk, wife or not."

"Very well then, what do you suggest?"

"That she leaves now."

"NO," Draco snapped.

"She leaves now or she might die, what would you prefer?"

He turned to the Healer, "is this your suggestion as well?"

"Mr. Malfoy. Hessa is in a very unhealthy state and knowing what we've learned in the past years of Conk physiology….I'm afraid that the Envoy is correct."

Draco hung his head and breathed deep, "fine, but I wish to be with her."

The Envoy surprisingly didn't disagree, "normally we don't allow it, but in this case you are her husband and it is a severe medical situation. We will allow you to stay with her until she is better but then you must leave so she can fully rejuvenate in peace."

"Agreed," Draco said almost desperately. It was his fault, he knew it was. Had he not been so rough with her and not argued with her…they wouldn't be doing this now.

The children were told what was happening, Orion agreed to watch Helena and wait for further news. The Envoy and Draco went to a special portal in the Ministry that took them to the Conk city, where Hessa was taken and enveloped in a large glass tank of the special water they needed, a breathing mask was put over her face as she lay suspended and Draco on the other side of the glass.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

He had found the diary when he was going through the library books…it was his grandmother's. Orion barely remembered her, her death being somewhat of a mystery. As he read it, it blew his mind what his father had done to keep his mother. The young man didn't know whether to be enraged or impressed at his father's craftiness and determination. But like all Malfoys he saw this as an opportunity. Eventually his father would find out about Hessa and himself, eventually he would tell his father that he loved his sister in a way that no one would approve and he knew how his father would react, what he would do. Separate them. Yet, not if Orion had leverage though.

It would be a dangerous card to deal. His father was not a man to be trifled with, and Merlin only knew how he would react, but it was a risk Orion was willing to take. Helena would come around, sooner or later, she was conflicted and uncertain and that was something he could sway easily enough. He was also worried about his mother, if father found out that she knew…there could be consequences for hiding it from him. It would be part of the bargaining chip as well.

Looking up Harry Potter, Orion was impressed with the boy that stole his mother's heart. The tragedy of his death…and then Marius, her husband. Who won her heart after the-boy-who-lived…but died anyway, a year after his death. Part of him resented his father for taking his mother's happiness away…especially the baby. Should his mother ever find out about this…honestly he didn't know what his mother would do. No doubt there would be heartbreak, but could you be heartbroken over someone you couldn't remember?

He put the diary away. There was no need to tell Helena, it would only upset her further now, her state was terrible and it took him forever to get her to sleep. The Malfoy family did have a long and nasty history, more so than he ever thought possible.

…...

Hessa awoke after 24 hours. It was surreal to wake up in water but she was able to finally pull herself up and above the water. Conk healers came and immediately removed the mask and other tubes that were feeding her, replenishing her. "Where…am I? Where is Draco?" The Healer explained as her husband was called, his room only a few feet away from hers. "Draco?"

"I am here," he rushed to her side and hugged her soaking wet from being out of the tank. She was shaking, "can someone please turn the heat up!"

"I wouldn't wake up?"

"No, it scared all of us."

"The children?"

"They are fine. They're just waiting on news," he brushed some of her hair back. "This is my fault, we shouldn't have…I didn't realize how critical you were." The female Conks undressed her and dried her, putting on a dry robe.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy must go to another room where we can continue treatment. She's still not well enough, the concentrated spring water woke her but there is still much to be done."

"Of course," Draco followed them but sat far from the bed while the Healers worked on her, only for her to sleep. "Is she…?"

"She's just resting on her own now. Let her sleep."

"Do I have to leave?"

The Healer seemed to debate, "no, but please do not wake her."

"No, I will not," he watched as they left the room and then looked upon Hessa. This small woman meant everything to him. He had done horrible things, he was a warrior, the head of an entire army that would raid any city he commanded, with or without orders from the Dark Lord. The right hand of God, so-to-speak. Yet this woman, Draco pretended that he had control of her but it was very much the other way around. All Hessa had to do was twirl his hair in her fingers and kiss him just the right way and she could have anything she wanted. He was a selfish man when it came to her. If she ever found out about what he did to keep her…there would be no forgiveness. Hessa would leave him…well, try to leave him.

That's why he hated her coming to the Conk city. They knew the truth. She was not mistreated by them or rejected…in fact they looked on her with great sympathy. Draco knew what they called him here as well. Where as others called him the 'Dragon', he was referred to as the 'Beast.' There were some male Conks that looked at him with great distain…friends of Marius, her former husband. Records of their marriage were destroyed and talk of it was forbidden, at least to her.

Draco remembered the painting he had done after he reclaimed her from Marius. Hessa was sitting on a footstool between his legs, her head and left hand on his right leg, distinctly showing the engagement ring. His hand going through her hair, it was a clear portrait of ownership and conquest…one that was moved to his office when the children were a older. He remembered when he was a boy, how he obsessed over her…more so than he father ever knew about. How he watched every move she made while she was working in Ollivander's shop…and how he beat up a boy because he was going to ask her out on a date, almost killing him. This was after Harry Potter broke up with her fifth year…bloody fool that one was, the one who tried to ask her out. The boy had always been slightly competitive with Draco and when Draco made it known that he and Hessa were slowly becoming an item…the idiot saw fit to try and take what was his. It didn't pan out very well for him.

There was so much going on behind the scenes that she didn't know about. How many girls he slept with, hoping to keep her out of his mind. Draco had thought of kidnapping her once before and having his way, this before he knew what she was. Hessa was walking home by herself and he was following her. It was rush really, after the first bout of Dragon's blood, the potion made him feel almost invincible…but then a neighbor came up and started talking and walking with her. Now he was glad that it didn't happen, before he didn't care, he was just pissed that the man was in his way. Being a father now, he understood a bit better…

Hessa opened her eyes slightly after feeling his hand on her shoulder, her hand absentmindedly grabbed his and held it close to her heart and simply said 'I love you' before she went to sleep again. Draco gave an indescribable look as though what he was feeling was too big for even himself, there weren't enough words to tell her how much he loved her and how sorry he was for the kind of things he had done. Despite all of his resisting, he was a Malfoy through and through. Selfish, merciless, and his wrath was like lava hitting a small village, it devastated everything in it's path.

…...

"Look at that thing fawning over Hessa," one of Marius' friends, Sora, scoffed at Draco Malfoy as though he were scum as he stared through the glass wall. The male Conk shook his head, now a guard for the city. "I didn't think he had feelings."

"Sora, be quiet. Some of his own men are here, do you want them to hear you?" one of the female Healers, Jenesca, glanced at the door.

"Why? I don't care. They can't start anything, we'll throw them out. This is the one place where they can't play bully."

"I know, but calm down. I would like to get Hessa taken care of in peace."

"It's his own fault. If he wasn't such a fucking tyrant, perhaps she wouldn't be half-dead. Imagine, taking care of him and those two children? If they're part of his DNA, I can only imagine what kind of monsters they are."

"I would appreciate it if you would stop slandering my family," Draco was by the door, Jenesca jumped, she didn't hear the door open and she didn't see him…that's what she got for paying too much attention to Sora's rant. Draco then moved closer to the desk, "you don't have to like me, but do shut up about my children.." He turned his attention to the Healer, "I have come to tell you that I am leaving on an errand, please call me if she wakes before I come back, I'll only be gone an hour."

"Of course," Jenesca nodded.

"Of course, we'll be happy to watch over a friend's wife," Sora couldn't resist saying it, the female Healer winced and just waited…

Draco glared at him but then smiled slyly, "are you calling me your friend?"

"You know damned well what I mean!"

"Sora!" Jenesca snapped.

Draco gave a dangerous look, "still a bit angry over Marius are you? He should have done what I asked him to do, return her. He took what was mine from the very beginning. And if anything, he should have learned from Harry Potter's mistakes."

"They were engaged when you stole her, she wanted nothing to do with you…and you know it! If she knew now, do you think for a moment you'd be standing here! She'd be in sanctuary from you!" the next thing Sora knew he was over the desk and lifted up by his neck.

The half-dragon lifted him up with both hands, enraged and ready to kill but he calmed himself only slightly enough to say, "I would be very careful if I were you. I don't care if we are in the city, I will end you. I've commanded an entire army since I was 20...and imagine, if I was a hard bitch to beat then, what am I like now? But if you ever want to find out, just step out of the city walls." Draco then set the man down hard on his feet, he watched Sora stabilize himself, "Now, do your job and guard my wife…and if she has so much has a sniffle after she is done with her little retreat. I will kill you."

Sora glared at Draco as he walked out and was then joined by two of his men. Jenesca looked at Sora, "I told you to keep your mouth shut. Don't piss him off! It's because his wife is a Conk that we have peace here. They threatened to dismantle the city completely at first, she is the one who told him of the benefits to us, so stop provoking him!"

"He killed one of my friends!"

"Sora," Jenesca sighed. "I know how hard it is, I was there too…I fought too. Some of us consider this a blessing though. Those of us who found our wizards and witches are truly happy, serving our purpose. It's easier for you and me who don't have them to be angry. It's horrible about what happened to Marius, he was an amazing person…but he is gone and has been gone this past 20 years, you have to let it go." She watched as Sora looked at Hessa, "don't even think about it."

"About what?"

"You know full well what I'm talking about. She won't believe you and you'll be put to death."

"I know," he sighed. "I'm sorry…seeing her again brought back so many feelings."

"It can. Why don't you wait outside for a while, she's not going to wake up any time soon."

"All right," Sora stepped out and sat down. He couldn't tell her though Hessa deserved the truth. So many felt that she was supposed to know, needed to know, they knew if she did that Draco Malfoy would be cast out forever along with his thugs. They would move the city, regardless what the Dark Lord thought he had on it. Thinking that he had a spell that kept it there, it was quite the opposite. The ancient spells that were put there long in the time of Merlin were still in place and far more powerful than Voldemort's.

It was decided before the Conks officially join the wizarding society again, that should Voldemort's control become unbearable, the Conks and their wizard's and witches were welcomed back into the city and it would disappear once again. All necklaces that helped find the city would be destroyed and no others would be made again…it was far too great a risk. It was then also decided that the wizards and witches would also have access to what was called 'the scrolls of Merlin' the ancient spells and text of the wizards past who helped create the city, in order to keep it protected. Every 50 years new blood would be added to the city to make sure that there was no inbreeding and that the city could expand underground if need be.

Hessa did not know that her husband's influence was terrible, that Voldemort's reign had become increasingly dark and disorderly. His greed for power was felt throughout the kingdoms…she did not know this because Draco hid it from her. She was only taken to places where it seemed pleasant enough, the only real place he had no control was the Conk city and now it seemed, that was coming under threat as well. She was kept in an Ivory Tower. Though he did give the man/beast some credit…he was very faithful to her. It was known that women threw themselves at Draco Malfoy, the man was striking to look at as well as powerful, but he would not partake in them. He honestly and truly loved Hessa.

Sora wanted to tell Hessa for one reason and one reason only…to save her children. He knew the children were not horrible monsters like their father. He also knew that their bond was becoming an unusual but rare one, everyone in the city knew because Helena and Orion had visited the city a few times…you could tell. Their bond would be criticized, scrutinized, and most likely, tragically torn asunder by ignorance. Their bond would be safe in only one place, here. It would happen within the next few years and they would be forced to hide it…but within those few years, if the council suspicions came true, Voldemort's power would become out of control, they would have to come to the critical decision to leave. Take those that would come, and go. Hessa would know…they all would, secretly it would be spread. And even though their loyalties lied with their wizard or witch, the loyalty to the city could be greater depending on the type of bond they had.

The city had done this before, a few times. Once after Merlin's demise and when Voldemort first rose into power. They had hoped that Harry Potter would bring back their kind with great promise of peace, some even believed he was the reincarnation of Merlin himself, but it didn't happen. The council only agreed to stay because of the trust that Voldemort's hold would end at the gate, that the Conk city would be a neutral place for them to rest, but now he was coming up with restrictions and now more and more of his guards were striding in with no regard to their traditions…roaming around in hopes to find some random Conk female to try and bond with. Some even carried the potion that created the bond, the one that was considered illegal by Draco Malfoy himself because of Harry Potter…now it was suddenly legal.

Maybe that was why he didn't want her coming here…afraid she would see. Maybe Sora wouldn't have to do anything after all.

…...

Hessa sat on the bed of her suite reserved for her. She was dressed in her traditional dress…scantily clad, the kind that was worn in the city. She would not bare the dress that was worn within her master's presence because her master wouldn't be here. "Must you wear that here?" Draco glared, "all the men will see what I have."

Hessa realized that she looked like a statue of some Goddess, gilded from head to toe. She stood up and practically jingled going to her husband, "you don't need to worry, you know this is yours. Besides, I'll be doing more resting than wandering around. And if you didn't like me wearing it, why did you buy it for me?"

"I didn't say I didn't like it, I just don't like you wearing it here…especially now when I'm about to leave. I haven't been able to make love to you because of the damned Healer's instructions. It makes me want you."

She placed her small hands on his chest, "I will make it up to you. I'm going to be taking what are known as 'love classes". Draco raised his eyebrows. "They teach you different ways to excite your lover…ways to increase the intensity of their, well, experience," she purred this which caused him to grab onto her a little in excitement. "And of course, I'll be wearing these kinds of outfits as part of the seduction."

"Then you may shop wherever, get whatever you like," he engulfed her in his embrace, smelling her and kissing her throat…she felt his fangs dig into her skin slightly and a squeak came out. "Just a nice little love bite, my pet."

"I'm bleeding," she huffed.

"You always bleed."

"But in not such an obvious place, did you have to do it straight in the middle of my throat?"

"Just making sure that those male Conks know who it is you're married to."

"Believe me, they know," she shook her head. He kissed her again before he was reminded by one of the Conk guards that it was time to leave. Draco left annoyed and angry and they wondered if they were going to escort him out by force, but surprisingly they didn't.

…...

It was hard to sleep that night for Draco. He looked on the side of the bed that was vacant and it pained him. Fire whiskey was about the only thing that kept him calm…he did this when he was away on his trips as well. Drinking himself into sleep so that he would not run back to her so easily. Showing such signs of weakness were not an option for him.

…...

Hessa lay there looking at the ceiling, she felt his sadness and pain but right now her exhaustion overran her need to go to him…so she slept instead. Hopefully this night she would not have the terrible dreams of the boy called Harry Potter, she had been having them the past few weeks. Ones that showed her and him loving each other, ones that showed him dying at the hands of Draco…ones that she hid from him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**_What is Done in the Dark_**

Hessa did some shopping and workshops that helped with her abilities as a Conk and a lover. So far, there were no dreams of Harry Potter. Perhaps she was remembering something from Draco which could happen when wizard and Conk were together for long periods of time, but if that were so, why was she with him? It was most likely nothing and she shrugged it off.

It was getting dark out and it was her third day in the city and heading to the hot springs to fully relax and rejuvenate as was her nightly routine…but there was a problem, a small scream had been heard down one of the small streets. Hessa investigated. Normally there was no crime here, so for her to go look was not unexpected, maybe someone had hurt themselves?

Instead she found two of Draco's men holding a female Conk, one that had been drugged slightly and was now trying to be forced to drink something, "HEY!" she shouted.

"Oi! This is no business of yours!" the man warned.

"The hell it's not!"

The man went to strike but she put up her shield and threw him against the wall, the other one tried to attack as well but received the same fate. But they were tough as all of his men were and they tried again, only to stop when they saw her bracelet…the distinct symbol of the Malfoy family. "You're not….?" he trembled.

"Draco Malfoy's wife," she scowled. "What are you doing to this female Conk? Is she yours?"

"Well, no…but…"

"But? If she is not yours, if there is no bond, than what are you doing to her!" They had nothing…but Hessa noticed a small bottle in one of the men's hands, "what is that you're holding?"

"It's nothing, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Give it to me!" she held out her hand. They had no choice and they gave her the bottle, "this is…? It's that potion…the one that forces the bond! It's illegal! How did you get it!"

"I'm sorry, ma'am but we aren't allowed to say."

"Then get me my husband!"

"Mrs. Malfoy, please…we'll leave her alone."

"Get me my husband or I'll tell him you attacked me," she narrowed her eyes. "How dare you come into my city and do this…this….sacrilege! Get me my husband, now!"

They were gone.

…...

She paced back and forth until the heavy knock came to her door and Draco entered. He was happy to see her and his embrace felt wonderful to her. "What is it that you needed to see me, my love? Do you wish to come home?" his voice was hopeful.

"Draco," her hands touched his face. He was like a small boy waiting for his only friend to come home from summer vacation, "I still have a few more days to rest…"

"Then is it…?" he looked at her in a seductive way. "I'll be more than happy to take care of that need…"

Hessa pulled away, "no, my love…it's something else."

He frowned, "then what?"

She explained the whole situation, "then I find this…" The potion was in the middle of her palm, staring him in the face. "Draco, how did they get this?" He remained silent, he was hiding something from her. "Draco…it's illegal, you made it so…if it's something that is going on without your knowledge, you have to do something. You're men can't do this within the city, that can't do it at all…."

He took it in his hand, "I know….it shouldn't be happening, but some of the men had complained to the Dark Lord that they wished for Conks of their own. That it wasn't fair that the common wizards had such servants and they did not…"

There was a look of disbelief, "so…he…gave this to them. You….you knew?"

"I didn't know it was actually being considered."

There was that feeling she got when he lied, it was like burst of hot flame in her gut, "you're lying to me." He remained silent. "You're allowing this."

"I couldn't stop it, the demand for the Conks is great…"

"It is a natural bond that has to happen on it own!" she stepped even further away from him. "How could you let this happen, knowing what we have? Knowing…do you realize that you're disrupting the natural order of things with us? Do you even care!"

"Calm down, Hessa," he demanded.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" she paced angrily. "Maybe the reason the bonds haven't been happening frequently is because the wizarding world is under a tyrant!"

"Stop it, Hessa."

"The only time a large number of bonds happen is when the wizarding world is in balance, and it's not, and you know it. The council doesn't know about this, do they? They wouldn't approve it." Once again he remained silent. "All you see us as are tools, tools to make you more powerful, you don't even appreciate what we are, what we give…just another form of slave! To bring your teas, to give you sex, form to whatever you want…the great Merlin must be rolling over in his grave!"

"Hessa, please, I don't want you upset."

"Are you honestly trying to placate me? I find out that you are allowing your men to practically rape Conk females just so that can have a new toy, and you're trying to tell me to calm down, that it's all right! I thought you loved me, Draco," Hessa turned her back to hide the tears that were forming.

"I do love you, more than my own life."

"Than why are you allowing my people to be hurt like this? You're the one that outlawed it…"

"He overran my decision, he can do that. And with some of the men so desperate for something as rare and beautiful as a Conk…"

"Then stand up to him. You've done it before when it comes to me…"

"You are my wife," he touched her arms…the truth was he wanted to yank her from the city as soon as possible. If he didn't, she would inform the council. "When it comes to my family, I have say….when it comes to diplomatic ideals such as this, I do not have as much power."

She looked down, "Draco, if you don't or can't. I will go to the council and they will stop it. You don't have to take blame, they will say they caught them, you can act appalled, the Dark Lord will save face…please…I know it's to make the Dark Regime stronger, but it's too high a cost and I don't want to have to choose. I love you so much."

He watched her shoulder shake, she was gently sobbing until he pulled a cloth from his chest pocket and put it over her mouth, "I'm sorry, my love. Please forgive me." Hessa struggled for only a minute before Draco carried her off.

His guards cleared the way so the Conk would not protest, except one slipped through…Sora, "you are a fucking monster, aren't you?"

"Ah yes, Sora. May I remind you she is my wife and I am her wizard. That Conk law says that after three days of rejuvenation I may retrieve her as I see fit? Besides, I had some of your water collected and taken to my home so that she may finish bathing and resting. You are quite a pain in my side, Sora…if I were you, I'd avoid getting any further in my way," Draco glared at him as he mounted his dragon and flew out of sight.

Sora grinned at the sky. What Draco Malfoy didn't know was that Hessa, his wife, had confided in him in the time he was guarding her. There were two bottles that Hessa confiscated from the two dark wizards and he was given one of them to give to the council in case something should happen. She had given the beast far too much credit, but thankfully not credit enough. She had hoped that he would be on their side and that she was giving the bottle to Sora in case Voldemort did something to her….

…...

Viktor, head of the council looked at the bottle, "you are sure?"

"Yes, it's started."

"I see. We will have to prepare soon. We will give Voldemort a false sense of security…we will give it a few more years as planned. Make sure all free Conk females and males are never alone, and a curfew will be put into place. Signals will have to be created when the Dark Regime come in. It was our own fault for even considering allowing them in…now we will have to be discrete in our protection of our city until we can fully shut the doors on them. We are in for one hell of a chess match."

…...

She woke up in their bed slightly groggy, pushing herself up she found Draco sitting calmly next to her. "Before you become angry with me, please let me explain…"

"Why you took me from the Conk city, knowing full well I have to rest?" Hessa glared at him.

"Yes. I had to take you, you found out something that the Dark Lord has been trying to hide. For years, I have tried to make sure that you stay under his radar…by you finding this out, you're back on it. He knows you wouldn't defy the city, regardless of your loyalty to me. If I left you there, he might have tried to…," Draco shut his eyes tightly, the thought of his mate possibly being murdered was too much to bare.

He was telling the truth, "I had to stop them."

"I know. You were amazing, they told me how you threw them…they were no match for you, but they also told the Dark Lord. He knows how strong you are now…"

"I don't care if he knows. He's always feared me and I know why…because he knows you love me and he hates it. He wants to control you and he can't because I'm here…I have helped make this family what it is, not him and that just drives him mad. The Conk city listens to me, the one thing he really can't get a hold of at all. I control the things he simply cannot touch…and I didn't ask for any of it," she hung her head down and tears came down.

Draco moved to the bed and touched her face, "I know…it is my fault. I had to have you, I obsessed over you all the time when I was a child. The only thing I wanted, in my uncertain and conflicted youth, was you. I didn't think it would be like this…and I honestly didn't think we would win, but we did. I wish we hadn't…maybe we could have lived a simpler life, _'but then you'd belong to Potter,' _he thought.

"Please, don't let them do this. I'm begging you as your wife and as your Conk that you don't allow this abuse. It would be like someone doing it to me, to keep me from you. What would they do if the Conk they took actually found her true wizard? Kill them?" Draco looked down. "They're going to, aren't they? Kill the rightful master? Draco! No! Please…don't."

"I will do my best," he hugged her. "I don't agree with this," that was the truth. He then looked at her, "I had a bath made with the special water…I know it's not the same as the spring but the Healer said that it would retain the same effect?" Hessa smiled at him. "I need you to stay in the house for a while when you're by yourself. Unless you're with me, I don't think it will be safe for you…"

"Draco, we don't have to be here. We can leave, take the children…Helena can finish her education within the city walls…"

"No."

"Why? Is it because of what they say? They're just angry because the Dark Lord is trying to take over so much."

That isn't what Draco feared. If it wasn't for his hidden secrets with Marius and Harry, he would do it. But he feared that once in the city, the Conks would retaliate and he would lose her forever, "because, we could end up causing a war. The Dark Lord would stop at nothing to try and find the city. They could all be in danger."

"The Conks can hold their own."

"Maybe if you wouldn't be in the city, but you would be…the children would be. I can't live without you, Hessa. I can't, I would go insane…"

Her small hands felt his face and touched his ears and jaw, "you are so charming…when you aren't being a pratt."

Draco chuckled but then looked serious for a moment, "I have to see what he knows…and if he knows than I have to find a way to appease him."

She nodded, "I understand. I worry…you do far too much to protect me. It must be exhausting. Do you ever wish…that I was just like one of the other wives who just like to get their hair done or shop?"

"Gods no! If you ever became like that, I'd divorce you. Besides, you make my life exciting. Believe it or not I'm quite bored most of the time."

"Right," she crossed her arms.

"It's true. All I do is work out or supervise….I do have to act like a complete asshole now and then, but for the most part I just pretend to be this horrid monster."

"Draco…I know you're trying to be funny, but I know…I know you don't want me to see that side of you," Hessa said softly. "I wondered if I was your enemy, if we had never met…how would you treat me?"

"If I looked upon you, I know I …I would take you as mine."

"You don't know that, maybe you would destroy me. You're strong, Draco….I wouldn't survive you."

"Stop talking like that!"

"What if I became your enemy, what if I left to the Conk city? What would you do then?"

Draco straightened himself and glared at her, "you won't be leaving, so don't entertain the thought…I would punish you, but never kill you."

She stood up, "Draco…I've done something."

"And what is it that you have done?" his voice gave a warning tone.

"Understand that I love you…and it isn't you that I went against. The men…they had more than just one potion on them. I confiscated two…and I gave one to one of the guards, the council now has it and knows about what is happening."

Sitting there a minute, he looked at her as if contemplating what to say or even do, "so why do you risk tell me?"

"Because the Dark Lord doesn't know….and I don't want him to. I don't wish to keep secrets from you…I want you to protect my people because you love me. Because it is the right thing to do."

"And if I attack the city?"

"I would never forgive you. Ever."

"You would dare put conditions on me?"

"I would," she backed up as Draco came to his feet and towards her, slowly his eyes turned red. "Draco….do not be angry with me."

"You defied me, Hessa."

"I have not defied you, I gave it to the guard because I thought you didn't know…I thought you would police it and instead you're the one who lied to me. I have every right to defend my people!"

"But your first loyalty is to me," he hated that damned city. She was going to ask to go there and he couldn't do it, she would find out about Marius and Harry…eventually.

"It is. But since you're putting it so selfishly, I guess I'm glad that I did it anyway!"

"I am not being selfish!" he roared at her. "Everything I do, I do for us! I spoil you, give into to your every whim! Let you do whatever you want!"

"Bollix! You don't let me do whatever I want! I have to go through you to breathe!"

"For your protection, you silly woman!"

"I don't need protection…what I need is a husband who will stand up for what is right! Not just stand up for what is his and only his. Draco, you lead an entire army…you have the charisma and talent to do whatever you want instead of letting some madman who is out of control, control you of all people."

"Don't you like the things I give you, my presents, do they not please you?"

"I love the things you give me because they're given from you, not because of what they are," Hessa sighed. The Malfoys had always been a materialistic family, it didn't surprise her that Draco was completely missing the point right now. "You keep me in a bubble and think I don't know what is going on…but I do. Please, I'm asking that you stop this. I know you can." He looked at her as if she was speaking a foreign language. "UH! You're so stubborn! If it's not on your terms, it's not worth listening to, is it?" Hessa headed for the bedroom door, she couldn't bare to be in the same room with him at the moment.

"Where are you going!"

"To take a walk on the grounds. I can't talk about this with you right now!"

"You are to stay in this house!"

"No. I don't care if that damned madman is outside waiting for me himself! If you're so worried about it, why don't you actually stand up for once."

"Hessa, you know I love you…"

"You only love yourself," she slammed the door behind her and walked down the hallway, trying not to cry. The door re-opened, Draco came out and he was starting to follow her, she just kept walking….until he walked faster and she realized then how angry he looked. Hessa had provoked his anger and she ran from her husband, for the first time that she could remember, she ran from him.

"Come here, you defiant Conk!" Hessa didn't obey him, she was Hessa and he hated and loved her for it. Draco caught up with her quickly enough, but instead of grabbing her, when he was only a few feet away he jumped over her and there he stood only inches away, causing her to slide on the carpet and hurt her ankle, she yelped like a wounded animal. He picked her up by her arms and then lifted her body, making her face him, "I do not love only myself, you are there in my heart, always. But I cannot stop the entire world from spinning all the time. He is also in charge of those armies, Hessa, and there are men there that will be more than willing to try and kill me to gain my position. What do you think will happen to you and the children then? Do you think you'll even make it to the city? Doubtful."

"I'm just asking…"

"I know what you're asking, and I said I would try. You said the council knew, well then, I'm sure the will take steps to prevent it or make it very hard. You will not be punished, Hessa. And I did not say that I wouldn't keep it from the Dark Lord…I just couldn't believe how much you were yelling at me, you've never done that before," he smiled.

"My ankle hurts," she said like a child.

"Than we shall heal it," Draco took her to the bedroom and put salve on her ankle. "Sometimes you can be a great pain in my backside, woman."

"Stop calling me 'woman'. And if I'm such a pain, then you can release me as is your right, remember?" Hessa gasped in pain as Draco squeezed her ankle, "owe! That was rude!"

"Then stop talking nonsense."

She touched his hand, "Draco, will you show me how strong you are?"

He stopped and looked at her, "you don't need to know how strong I am. I am feared for a reason, shouldn't that tell you enough?"

"I feel like I only know half of you, I want to connect with you so much more so that I can understand…"

"Understand?"

"Everything about you. You know everything about me…"

"Fine, do you know the bars in the gym?"

"Yes," Hessa looked at him.

"They are made of titanium because regular steel bars cannot hold my weight or the type of workouts I have to do. I leapt over your head as you saw, but I can jump much farther than that…and these clawed hands of mine that are gently taking care of your ankle…can crush a man's neck easily." He stood up and took a chair from the corner of the room, then broke it in half with great ease as if he was breaking a small toothpick, "and things like this are nothing used against me." Draco leapt from where he was onto their bed next to her, it startled her as she squeaked, "see?"

"You are much stronger than the last time you showed me."

"Yes," he paused as if thinking. "Hessa, if you are testing me to see if the guards at your city can take me on if you choose to leave…"

"No…I…," she was denying it but it had crossed her mind.

Draco stopped her by putting a single finger on her mouth, "it would be an unwise decision you would be making. I will force myself through those gates…." He grabbed the back of her neck, surprising her, "please keep in mind that you are an obsession of mine, a living and breathing thing of beauty that I must keep for myself and I have always thought that way…" He bent her backwards, "so if I have to kill every person in that city to get to you…I will, remember that." Hessa's body dropped to the bed as he straddled her on all fours and smelled her, "I can smell you a mile away."

"I know that," she pushed herself up slightly. "I have these dreams where I'm running from you…" Draco stopped and looked at her and let her sit up. "Where you're hurting people to get to me, but I can't see who it is."

He stiffened, "when did you start having these dreams?"

"The past month, why?"

"Are you pregnant?" he smiled, but a change of subject was needed.

"You would know if I'm pregnant. Besides, wouldn't I be sleeping all day? No, the dreams are vivid and sometimes very scary. I think it's been the uneasiness of the house, stress from not resting enough, that's all. Since my world revolves around you, it would make sense that you would be in my dreams…"

"But you're running from me," Draco glared.

Hessa started to unbutton his shirt, revealing his large neck and chest, "I know. But sometimes running is fun." Draco's ears pricked, she wanted to mate. "It has been almost a week ," she kissed him, her tongue gently caressing his lips until he gave in and took out her hairpins, throwing them aside, roughly removing her Conk clothing in which he became an expert now. Hessa removed his shirt and undid his pants, he felt so warm sometimes. Draco kissed down her neck as he fully engulfed her in his arms naked . Suddenly he let her drop to the bed, her body slightly twisted and watched as he took off his pants.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**The Letter**

Hessa was organizing Draco's potions again, "uh, he's so messy." She had to admit though that she was very proud of him. His abilities in potions were second to none besides Voldemort's….there was a knock at the window. It was a blue bird, the council's. Theirs was the only bird that could fly past any barrier of a wizard's, including Draco's, apparently using a spell made by Merlin himself.

_Dear Hessa Malfoy,_

_A letter is being sent informing all Conks and their Witches and Wizards that the city will be leaving in one year and a half from this day. After which, all communication will be cut off. The council has decided that the Conks lineage and laws have been heavily violated by the Dark Wizard known as Voldemort. For the crimes he has committed both recently and past, it has also been decided that the city will no longer return to any main wizarding city until such time that the council feels that they are no longer threatened by the wizards they serve. _

_Hessa Malfoy, we realize that you are both married and bonded to the wizard Draco Malfoy, who has committed great sins. Should he agree to come with you, he must surrender to the Conk authorities in which he will be taken without threat. He must convene with the Conk Council who will decide his punishment (which will not be death only because of the great binding spell you have shared with him ). Once his punishment is served, he may live amongst us as long as he remains peaceful and becomes a true contribution to the city itself. _

_Yourself and your children will be welcomed with open arms and there is a great inheritance waiting for you here, so you will be comfortable until such time you find a trade that suits you. Please have each family member write their names down so we may know who to look for on the chosen day, the messenger bird will return within 24 hours. Should there be no signatures we will not expect your arrival. _

_Sincerely,_

_Eric Crowe_

_Conk Envoy_

_Name:_

_Name:_

_Name:_

_Name:_

Inheritance? She was confused and couldn't think who or what gave her any kind of inheritance enough to live comfortably. Hessa looked on the letter until she heard another knock, it could only be Orion, Draco wouldn't knock on his own potions room door. She didn't make much of an effort to hide the letter since this would concern him and Helena.

"Mother?"

"Yes."

"I came to ask if you wanted to go to lunch?" He looked down, "what is that in your hand?"

She wouldn't hide this from him, "it's a letter from the Conk Council."

"Why would we be receiving a letter directly from the Conk Council?"

Hessa paused but sighed, "they will be moving the city permanently from wizarding society within a year and a half."

"What?" Orion looked confused as his mother handed him the letter, he quickly read it, "does father know yet?"

"No."

"He won't give himself up, he won't ever let someone have control over him…even the Dark Lord has a hard time telling him what to do. He'll most likely end up in shackles for a long time for what he's done…"

"I know the crimes he's committed have been against the wizarding world…but the only one I can think of is the potions involving the Conk females…"

Orion had forgotten, his mother didn't remember Harry, Marius, even her mother…much less the baby she once carried. Killing an unborn Conk child was considered a heinous crime instantly punishable by death in the city since their kind were few in number as it were. "You have to remember, he may have killed a Conk's wizard…," he said instead.

"I know. You're sister is coming home today for the weekend…we'll have to discuss this together."

"You're taking a risk telling father."

"I'm not. I know these letters, it binds him. Even if he refuses, he'll never be able to tell the Dark Lord. I will sit with him first…"

"You should let me sit with you, if he loses his temper you could end up hurt."

"Your father, I know how to handle him."

"Fine, but I'll be waiting close by," Orion said heavily. The only reason why Orion was even worried was because he knew what his father had done. His father would fight tooth and nail to hide his dark secrets from his gentle mother who loved him so ignorantly and blindly. He felt sorry for his mother and wondered what his future might have been like had Harry Potter been his father instead of the iron clad Draco Malfoy. Though he couldn't say he didn't know he was loved, he was. His father played with him as a child and hugged him often and said he was proud of him, this his grandfather never did that according to his mother. Yet, the constant expectations of being Draco Malfoy's son, the Dark Regime…he really didn't wish to be in it but it was expected. The Dark Lord bothered Orion, he didn't like the wizard, he wasn't impressed by him or awing of him like his Aunt Bellatrix.

And Helena…she would love the idea. And if he could do it now, he would sign both their names on that paper, but there was a strategy that his mother had and he admired it. Patience.

…...

Draco came home in a good mood. Today was an easy day and spent most of it hanging around the office chatting with his friends. But the moment he walked through the door he could sense a heaviness in Hessa's mood. There was saddness and a slight fear in her, she was dreading talking to him for some reason. Had the children done something? Was it involving the family at all?

He knew where she was and found Hessa sitting in the den on a loveseat and holding a letter. Draco glanced at the letter and then looked at her, "what is it my love?"

"Draco, we have to talk."

"What is that you have in your hands?"

"A letter…from the Conk Council."

He stiffened, "yes?"

"Please sit by me," Hessa couldn't meet his eyes.

"I prefer to stand," he crossed his arms.

"Please," she closed her eyes in frustration. Draco sighed heavily and sat down beside her, "I received this letter…"

"You said that," he snatched from her.

"Wait…before you read it….," she tried to take it back only for her hands to be grasped by his one and held.

Draco glared at the letter, "why didn't you call me home?"

"I….I wasn't sure if I should."

"When did you receive it?"

"A few hours ago."

"Hessa….," he growled. "So I have been charged with crimes, have I?"

"Yes," she looked down. Draco knew what they were and it infuriated him to the point where he tried to throw the letter into the fire but it repelled back. "It can't be destroyed," she said softly.

"I noticed."

"Draco…I…"

"You want to go, don't you?" his tone made her jump. Hessa was quiet. "What did I tell you!"

"They said you can go."

"As a prisoner!"

"I know."

"So you would have me go, knowing full well I could be held in shackles for Merlin knows how long?"

"I know they wouldn't hold you for that long, a Conk cannot be away from her wizard for a certain period of time. And it may not require shackles…."

"_Trust me_, it would!"

"I know…about some of the things you've done as Draco Malfoy, the Dragon….but the only thing I can think of that you have committed against them is the potions…"

"You do not know everything!" his eyes turned red.

Hessa jumped again and started to move slowly from the couch, "Draco, please calm down." She could feel his rage. "I would talk to them. I have a few hours before the city doors close for the night… I can find out a way…"

"You will find out _nothing!_"

She put her form against the wall, never had she seen him so angry and it was truly scaring her. Her foot moved forward to the door and he seemed to have her within seconds. Draco's large hand was around her throat and it was causing her eyes to water as her small hand tried to pry it off. "Draco, you're hurting me! Stop it!"

The door slammed open, it was Orion, "father! Stop it! You're hurting mother!" Fortunately Orion's hands were strong enough to remove his mother from her father but Draco hissed at his own son and Orion hissed back knowing full well his father wouldn't attack as long as his mother was in his arms.

Hessa put her hands over her face and sobbed, "please stop fighting."

"Brother?" Helena came through the door and felt him being attacked but Orion shook his head at her, if she put her shield around him father would instantly know and that would make things even far worse.

Draco calmed himself when he saw his young daughter standing in the doorway, "Helena, please go to your room."

"Is mother okay?" she asked innocently.

"Yes, we were just having an argument."

"She has marks on her neck," Helena stated angrily. "Did you do that, daddy?"

The way she said it, it brought Draco back, "please, Helena, go to your room." She huffed and left.

"Father, I'm going to put mother in your bedroom and then we need to talk."

"Fine then," he glared as he son carried his mother to their bedroom to rest.

…...

A few moments later Orion returned with a look of annoyance. Draco sat in his large chair with his fingers touching and watching the fire, "is your mother all right?"

"Now she is. Why would you attack her like that! She came to you in trust."

"So I take it you knew about the letter?"

"Yes, I came by earlier to see if she wanted to go to lunch. We agreed that we would talk to you about it."

Draco turned and looked at his son coldly, "I will not turn myself in, I have done no real crime."

Orion closed the door, "you know this isn't true father."

"As part of the Dark Regime, I know they don't like what we do…."

"No, as Draco Malfoy, father. I know what you did before the Dark Lord ever took over."

Draco's eyes turned red, "and what is it you think you know?"

"Mother was to be married to Harry Potter, then to Marius…you killed them both, including her own mother. Then her child…wiped her memory clean."

Draco didn't move surprisingly, instead he looked back into the fire, "it's amazing how much I would do to keep your mother."

"So you aren't denying it?"

"No. I am assuming you found proof somewhere. So what do you want?"

"Want?"

"You know this information and like it or not you're a Malfoy. You could have asked me about it sooner, but didn't. So clearly you were waiting for an opportune time…so I ask again, what do you want?"

"Helena….we found out that…"

"She has found her wizard already? Who is it, someone I will probably disapprove of?"

"I don't know."

"Then who?"

"I ask that you won't be angry." Orion saw his father's look of annoyance waiting for him to get on with it already. "It is me, father."

Draco's head whipped around so fast Orion thought it was going to snap off, "you mean to tell me that you two are to be bonded!"

"Yes."

Finally Draco stood, "it is incestuous!"

"Our whole bloodline has kissing cousins and at one point a niece and Uncle!"

…...

Hessa was outside the door, tears were rolling down her face. Draco was so angry at Orion that he didn't feel her…she had heard everything. He had wiped her memory and killed a child. Her child, she didn't know who was the father but did it matter? She thought her heart was going to shatter…her mother, she had met her mother and didn't even remember!

He was going to attack Orion.

Automatically out of motherly instinct she launched herself through the door and put her body in front of Orion's, "don't you dare hurt my son!"

"He is my son as well! Did you know that he is our daughter's own wizard?"

She whispered, "yes."

"_What?_"

"They came to me a while ago and confessed, though I had my suspicions already."

"I didn't."

"You didn't carry them for ten months….just like the one you killed." The whole room seemed to still, time seemed to stop, Draco immediately backed down…she had heard everything. In his anger he didn't know… "You killed my mother, the one I was looking for and apparently found. Why? Of all the people, why her, why my child?" Her face held such despair, he almost couldn't take it.

Orion looked down at his mother, his hand on her shoulder for two reasons. One, for comfort, two, because his father moved quickly and he would have to move her just as fast out of danger. "Because I love you. I have always loved you, the only thing I ever loved until the children were born."

Helena looked up at him in shock, "that is not love, Draco."

"It is. I didn't believe in letting you go, I still don't."

Her head was swimming and flashes of the past, the true past were coming through…her nose was bleeding. "Mother?" Orion caught her before she hit the ground. Draco was by her side as well and Orion reluctantly let him take her, "what is happening to mother?"

"The spell is coming undone, it has taken many years for it to…I know she will hate me when all is remembered." Orion watched his father. He wasn't denying it, in fact, he felt that his father was tired of hiding it. "It was just a matter of time. We have learned that the reason why memory charms are hard to cast on Conks is because they are records of all that a wizard does. I'm surprised it lasted this long…the wizard I had to cast it was excellent but it was still fragile. That was why I never wanted it all mentioned in front of her."

"What will happen now?"

"I don't know."

For the first time, Orion saw his father helpless. He knew that his mother was always a weakness for him but he never realized how much. The large dragon held his small woman in his arms, wiping the blood from her nose so carefully. "I always knew you loved mother more anything…"

"Yes. In all honesty, if your mother can never forgive me and rejects me fully like a Conk can…I will go to the city and have them execute me."

"Father…," Orion took in a deep breath of shock and disbelief.

"I will not live without her," Draco left the room.

…...

Flashes of memory were coming through. Harry and herself, Draco's potions. The overtaking of the house, the Weasleys slaughtered along with Hermione and Tonks…Remus. All of them. Then Marius, the baby, the wedding….she was once married. That was where the inheritance was coming from, Marius was wealthy and he was her husband….then her mother….she had become close to her.

Hessa awoke screaming.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Surrender**

Her eyes were pitch black and filled with tears as Draco held his ears, hearing the Conk wail. Afterwards she held her face in her hands crying, "what have you done! What have you done!" He got on the bed and was going to hold her. "No! You stay away from me! I loved you! Why did you do this to me!" She tried to struggle against him but he was too strong and forced his arms around her anyway. He forced his kisses on her while she was trying to hit him. "No!"

The violence was turning him on but he didn't want to do yet another violation of her trust. He made her look at him, Draco had been crying, "listen to me…"

"I'm done listening to your lies! All my life you have done this to me! When we were children you bullied me, you beat up boys that talked to me and I never knew why! Then you just kill the people that loved me the most…my own mother! What is wrong with you!"

"I did all of those things because I loved you…and you love me too."

"No I don't! I will never love you again!"

"No? You don't? Then how come you can't use your shields against me? If you hate me that much, why aren't you throwing me across the room!"

"I don't know!"

"Yes, you do!" he clamped his mouth over hers until she gave into it, which she did fiercely. There were shredding sounds from her clothing and forced her down but she didn't resist. They had angry sex. He was raping her in a way, holding her arms down and wrapping the rest of his body around her. After they climaxed, he still held to her tightly, "what do you need?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know I have wronged you…I have hurt you so badly…I feel it….I have spent my life trying to make up for something you didn't remember. "I know I am a bastard. But I can't change what's happened and in all honesty, I wouldn't change it…except for your mother and perhaps the child."

Hessa winced at the memories of both, "I want to leave…"

"But you won't…so what is it that you need?"

"I want to go to the city. If you ever really loved me…please….I want to leave with the city, with you and the children."

Draco looked at her, "then I will do it."

Hessa's face turned quickly to him in surprise, "but….I thought…."

"I am done fighting this, you already know…and another memory spell would hurt you, it would be just a matter of time before you remembered. No more. If shackles is what you want on me, I will do it."

She looked up at the canopy, "you deserve it."

"I know."

"The year mark will give you time to set your affairs in order. You must turn yourself in…you cannot fight them, they will make it a private affair, not wanting to embarrass me or the children. After you have been given punishment, I don't know if I will be able to see you or not and they will ask me if I want to dissolve our marriage and bond completely, making it null and void in the city…" Draco looked at her. "I don't know if I will or not."

"If you do, I will ask them to end my life."

"They will deny it. They don't owe you any kindnesses. It will hurt me to….I should do this, I should end this but I can't, because as wrong as it is, I love you still. It is true that Harry was my first love, but when you took over when he was gone fifth year…I felt deeper feelings for you. I know it was the bond but they were always there…I wanted you to love me even when you were picking on me and you made me cry so many times."

"I didn't mean to. I wanted you and my father wouldn't let me, I didn't know what to listen to, my bloodline or my heart."

Hessa seemed to stiffen, "you never mean to, Draco. I knew if I stayed with you, my life could be one of despair…"

"So you ran to Harry," Draco's jaw clenched. "You knew I would kill him, Hessa, he was bound to die sometime."

"I was hoping it would change, you would change…something would change. I didn't want this to happen. By all accounts I should be considered a traitor to my people, but they know I don't remember anything or didn't."

"Sexually, what will you do? You have to be satisfied often…?"

"It will depend on your punishment. If I can't see you…though, they may let me considering a Conk's physical needs, however they can deny it considering the other options."

"Please don't give yourself to another…"

"I have to go to the Envoy in the morning and find out what they wish me to do, what will happen."

"Hessa."

"I am going to sleep in one of the guest bedrooms now. I can't….be next to you," she started to tear again.

Draco watched as she left, putting her robe on to cover her half naked body. But in the middle of the night he found her and once again she was engulfed in his embrace without any resistance.

…...

She seemed to be getting looks from every corner and every person. Already word had spread like wild fire that she now remembered what had happened and was to meet the Envoy. The one beside her was Sora, the very guardian that so wished to end Draco Malfoy. Nothing made him happier this day than to lead the wife of the monster who killed his friend to the Envoy, to discuss the beast's fate.

Sora was a good looking man with long blonde hair neatly kept in a high ponytail. His eyes were bright blue with fair skin. He stood 6'2" and seemed to be a wall of muscle to Hessa but would be almost nothing to Draco, so Draco thought anyway but male Conks made good sport and formidable foes. "Envoy, Hessa Malfoy is here to see you."

The Envoy smiled, "Hessa, please come in." He saw the letter in her hand, "I see you decided to deliver the letter yourself…then that means…."

"He's agreed to the terms," Hessa finished. Sora stood by fairly shocked but showed no emotion. "The family will be coming…I am here in secret so Voldemort will not find out. I know his punishment will be severe," she looked down sadly.

"Don't tell me you feel sorry for him?" Sora leaned against the doorframe.

"Sora," the Envoy warned.

"To be honest…I don't know how I feel. I…I know he has committed heinous crimes, against me as well. My father…Harry…and Marius….," she briefly glanced up at Sora. "But I have been his wife for 20 years now and he has been very good to me and given me two beautiful children. He has always made sure that I felt loved and wanted but I also know he was a vicious killer…"

"_Is_ a vicious killer," he corrected. "We warriors always have two sides. The one we show on the battlefield and the one we show the ones we love…but it makes us no less than what we are, killers."

"Then you admit to having a dark side?" Hessa debated.

"Yes. But there is the dark side for good, and the dark side for evil…"

"I know," she said softly and started to tear.

The Envoy sighed, "Sora…perhaps you should wait outside."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make the lady cry."

"I know, but please."

"Yes, sir." He left annoyed at himself, he never could keep his mouth shut.

His friend, Julian, came up, "my friend, has anyone ever told you, you talk to much?"

"Shut up. I didn't mean to make her cry."

"Yes well, everyone knows she's in a fragile state right now. Imagine, after 20 years finding out everything you know is a lie. Everyone you thought didn't exist, existed…so take it easy."

"I will make it up to her."

It was the way he said it that alerted his friend, "oh no."

"What?" Sora asked sharply.

"You like her. I know that look. Sora, may I remind you that any man that has tried to love her has died? Whether he's incarcerated or not, he can't be in prison for more than two years because his wife is a Conk…you are asking for trouble."

"I'm not asking for anything, so leave it alone."

…...

"What will be the punishment?" Hessa looked out the window.

"Because he is connected to you, a Conk, we give him two years maximum. But…you may only see him once a month," the Envoy said softly. She winced but did not argue, "once a month is enough to curb your appetite, the least we can give without you suffering. It is more for him than you, so I hope you understand. He cannot stand, from what I know, to be more than a week away from you, correct?"

"Yes."

"During this time, his behavior will be corrected. His mentality will have to change. If it does not, we will dissolve the marriage and you must break the bond…you may not be able to see him again." Again Hessa teared but did not argue. "I am sorry we have to do this, Hessa. You have done much for the city to keep it safe and it's ceremonies and ways of life sacred. But…he killed many of our own and permitted the use of that potion…then the child you carried. By all rights we should have him executed. You have suffered so much and lost so many yourself…if you do decide to take on lovers, I know of a few that have volunteered," he seemed to grin a bit.

"He doesn't want me to give myself to anyone else…"

"What husband would?"

"But he knows it is a likelihood. To be honest, I can't think on it right now. May we talk about something else?"

"Of course. Your inheritance I mentioned in the letter…Marius left a substantial sum to you. Then there is of course what your mother left you as well. Her house survived the attack and has since been renovated through your family…"

"My Aunt…? She is alive?"

"Yes. She has chosen not to come forward because she wanted to wait until you were settled."

"Will she see me?"

"She wants to see you very much. Shall I call for her?"

"Please…please…"

…...

Draco sat in his den, looking at the pictures of their wedding day and drinking fire whiskey. He had betrayed her. He thought he could love better than his father, but did he really? Killing everything she loved? Keeping her from the city? But how he loved her.

…...

Sora looked at Hessa as she sat in the chair, she was beautiful beyond words. That alone made him understand why Marius and Harry were fools for her. But it wasn't just the outer looks, she was gentle and kind…she was a devoted friend and person….a devoted lover. Something he longed for. But he would be just another fool…another dead fool if Draco Malfoy had his way. Still, with the city under protection, the beast put in shackles were he belonged. Could he not offer her something? He himself was also a warrior and was not without accomplishments and finally looking to truly settle down…

"Sora?"

He shook himself, he was staring at her and didn't notice, "uh, yes…I'm sorry….I was thinking of something."

"Yes?"

"Will the children be staying with you?"

"Probably not my son, perhaps my daughter….it depends on a few things. I'm sure you've heard of their future bond. Things will be decided, I'm sure."

"Of course." Like all warriors he was planning his strategy. It would take patience and a manipulation that Marius did not possess. Marius was very straightforward which didn't always work in his favor, sometimes you had to move people and situations around like chess pieces. He knew that was how Draco Malfoy did things, though near the end he didn't care much once he received his power…of course, Draco would see through him. You can't manipulate a manipulator. But who would listen to the beast if he tried to warn Hessa?

"Hessa?" another voice rang through, it was Adamina.

"Aunt Adamina?"

The elder female Conk ran to her niece and they fully embraced, Adamina was crying, "I wanted to so many times to go to you…but I knew you didn't remember. Draco didn't know anything about me, so I'm assuming that is the only reason why I'm alive." She held Hessa's face in her hands, "look at you, as beautiful as always."

Sora stood quietly, he wasn't sure whether or not to leave but neither of them seemed to notice him anyway.

"I thought Draco had killed everyone…that I was left alone to face all of this," she started to sob. Adamina held her again, Sora wished to hold her but he did not move…Hessa was in so much pain. "He killed my child….Marius' child."

"I know. I'm sorry we could not protect you better. Are…are you still with him?"

"Yes. I know it makes no sense, I should dissolve the marriage but I can't seem to."

"You have been with him a long time. You still love him despite it all…"

"Yes."

Sora clenched his jaw.

"I don't know why I do but I do…he was so good to me, he loved me, does love me still. And I know it doesn't seem possible…but he isn't lying to me when he says that he wishes he could change things. Part of him honestly feels badly for what he's done to me. Sometimes I feel he was given no choice…his father made him this way, letting Voldemort experiment on him. Voldemort wants me dead, but Draco doesn't let him touch me."

"You still must be cautious, Hessa. A wizard can find a way to lie to his Conk, it could be a ruse. You must have another plan to get away from him, should he change his mind and try to back out of the agreement."

"I will. There are tunnels underneath the house, ones I went exploring in when I was younger. They lead to the main streets…if I need to use them I will."

"Good. We can have a team meet you, Sora will probably lead them…he's a Commander now."

Hessa turned around, "I'm sorry…we forgot you were there. I didn't mean to get so emotional in front of you…"

"There is no need to apologize, my lady," he said softly. His voice was a very smooth, deep one.

"I think I remember you more now, Marius spoke of you a few times and I think I met you once or twice at our marriage ceremony," she smiled.

"Yes, we did," he wanted to kiss her. She was so fragile, like if you touched her she would break. But there was strength too…

"I don't know what to say to you about Marius, except that I am ashamed of what my husband had done. I'm sorry I didn't remember until now, I'm surprised you don't hate me."

"The Conks here do not blame you. You were in service of a will that was not your own, you didn't remember. Perhaps any other culture would banish you or exile you, but those that serve dark wizards cannot help who they are bonded to and therefore deserve the most understanding of all."

"Thank you for those kind words," she looked down.

Adamina held her shoulders, "they are true words, not just kind ones. Commander Sora does not say things he doesn't mean out of kindness."

"A sign of a warrior, I guess," Hessa said softly.

'_An honorable one,' _he thought but didn't say out loud. Sora looked down and saw how the monster had bitten her neck…he was disgusted by it. He was certain it was painful to her and it angered him but said nothing except, "yes."

"Well, again, thank you."

"Come, let's have lunch, Hessa," Adamina smiled and took off with her niece.

…...

She sat on the bed, Draco was there in the house somewhere. He did not greet her when she first came in, maybe for fear that she would reject him, maybe he was angry at her for leaving, either way he seemed to be keeping distance. Finally he entered the bedroom, "hello, my love."

"Hello."

"Did you enjoy your visit to the city?"

"Yes. I talked with the Envoy."

"And what do they want for my punishment?" Draco looked on her, he didn't know whether or not to try and touch her. She told him quietly and thoroughly what was to be expected. "I see. I am not allowed to see you except once a month?" that was his worst fear come to life.

"Yes…I….I also saw my Aunt today." He seemed to cock his head in confusion. "She was the one person you did not manage to kill," Hessa looked down sadly.

"Then I am glad…it makes you happy…," Draco wanted so badly to beg for her forgiveness.

"Does it?"

"Yes. I cannot take back what I've done…," finally he broke and went to his knees, grabbing her hands. "Forgive me…"

"I don't know if I can. You killed good friends of mine, two people…no three people who loved me…four, including my father."

"That is not fair, I tried to stop that and I was young…"

"Draco, you knew. Why over me?"

"Because you are and always have been everything to me. You brought me peace when I was young. I looked upon you and I felt better, happier…..I still do," he finally laid his head on her lap and she reluctantly petted his hair.

Hessa cried, "why….? Why do you do this to me? Part of me still loves you so much…" He sat up to meet her face where she grabbed fist full's of his shirt and seemed to be pushing at him, "and the other half hates you…and just wishes they would hang you. But I couldn't bare it." He let her hit his chest, slap his neck and face but then she hugged his neck hard because she loved him so. Draco held her tightly as she sobbed in his shoulder, then brought her with him to the bed and laid her between his legs. He was done saying he was sorry, he had said many times over but he realized that no matter how many times he said it, it wouldn't change anything. She knew he was sorry, and all he could do was let her cry and most likely they would make love again. It had been like this the past few days now, she would cry, he would comfort her and they would make love. Granted, it was the best sex they had ever had…but he didn't want it like this.

…...

Helena sat on her bed sick with the feeling that something was terribly wrong with her mother. She wanted to go home but Orion had told her to stay at Hogwart's for now. It was hard for her to eat but she had to pretend that everything was normal for fear that the Dark Lord's spies might be watching. He would love nothing more than for their family to be vulnerable like this.

Orion came through his secret passage as always and looked upon her, "mother is a bit better."

"What do they want to do to father?" Helena looked up.

"He will receive punishment, but the fact that he is giving himself up voluntarily is making his sentence more bearable. If he can prove that he will be a valuable member to the Conk society, they'll let him stay with mother again…if he rebels for any reason, they may dissolve the marriage and mother would be a free Conk."

"That's not fair! You know as well as I do that those Guardians aren't going to make his life easy while he's in their custody! They may even try and provoke him while he's in there just so they can keep him in there forever…"

"They may. But as long as he doesn't react, he'll be fine."

"I don't know, Orion. What if it's a trap for father…?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if they're just killing two birds with one stone. Move the city, plus get rid off Voldemort's right hand man. They don't blame mother…but….I'm going to check up on him as much as I can. How many times can we see him?"

"A few times a month."

"Good. I know father has done bad things, Orion….but he is still my father."

Orion held her tightly, "I know, I know."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Negotiations **

Hessa met with Sora as instructed by the Envoy, "he says I'm to talk to you about Draco's arrangements."

"Yes," he remained controlled. What was it about her that made men want her so much? And not just any men, some of the most powerful including himself. Some said it was the witch's blood combined with the Conk's blood which was full of pheromones as it were and her mother being extraordinarily beautiful as well helped. Sora almost hated her on some level, they were alone right now and all he could think about was dragging her to the floor and making her take him between her lovely legs.

"Are you all right, you seem upset?" Hessa jerked him out of his thought. "If you want, we can do this another…"

"No," he said sharply. "Let's get this done."

"Oh, all right."

"He will have a confined area, it will almost be like a small flat but it will be behind unbreakable glass. He will have meals three times daily, nothing he's used to of course. He will be allowed to see his children a few times a month, you as well, but you will only be able to mate with him only once a month."

"Will he have any physical activity? Draco likes exercise and the outdoors a great deal…"

"He will have some, but will be restrained a great deal given his strength and speed."

"He won't try and escape."

"You don't know for sure and neither do we. He will be reprogrammed and if he does well, he will be part of society and returned to you. If he does not comply, he will die."

Hessa strained her neck, "I have the blood-tie with him…"

Sora glared at her, "you did not tell us this before."

"I know…"

"Why do you mention it now?"

She stood up and went to the window, "because I don't know how it will truly play out. He says that he will be a good as possible, but I know him. He can't really be controlled…Voldemort can't even really control him. Draco does whatever he wishes to do and the dragon in him makes him defiant and there are days where he doesn't care about anyone but himself. Yet, I know he loves me. But I am also saying this because I know there are some of your men, including yourself that want him dead."

"And you if we know you are blood bound to him, you know we won't try and kill him by accident."

"Accident," she huffed. "I know full well there could be plenty of _accidents_."

"The blood bond can be broken, you know," Sora said snidely. "Merlin's books have a cure for everything, and if the Envoy feels you are in danger…he will perform the ritual to do it."

"I know," her voice was whisper. Hessa stood in front of him, "don't do anything to him, please, I know he's a bastard…I know that, but my children still love him and I do on some level, I'm still figuring out my own heart."

"You do not have influence over everyone, Hessa," this time he was sharp.

She startled, "I wasn't trying to influence you…I was just asking…"

He stood up, towering over her, "here, after we get our city away from Voldemort, you will just be another Conk woman. Granted, you were married to one of my dearest friends, but you will just be another citizen who's husband committed heinous acts. And your only value is that you have a witch's power in you to make potions and herbs that are needed. Do yourself a favor and keep to that, do not get involved with your husband's punishments, you're not in charge as far as that is concerned."

Hessa stood firm and glared at him, "I am not trying to be charge of anything."

"Good," Sora cocked his head and smiled almost condescendingly.

"What is the matter with you? I've helped you stop those potions and all I've come here to do is…"

"Is find out what your husband's punishments and lifestyle will be like, and I've told you."

"I guess we have nothing further to discuss!" As she turned away, Hessa was grabbed by her wrist, "let go…"

Sora took her wrist and twisted it slightly, pulling her body very tight to his and growled in anger, "you will talk to me with more respect! I am one of the Commanders of this area! You may be able to talk to one of your husband's army like that, but not me and not here, do I make myself clear?"

"I know full well who I'm talking to! I just thought we were more of friends…," he wasn't letting go and he was hurting her. "Sora, let go of me." He immediately released her. "Thank you, goodbye," she wanted to cry but she didn't.

…...

Hessa stared at the fire at her Aunt's home, "he's right, you know."

"About?"

"That I'll just be another Conk female, I won't have any real power anymore…people, over time will wonder…"

"They'll think nothing of the sort. You'll run your mother's shop, and over time they'll treat you normally and stop staring at you as if you have bats crawling out of your ears." Adamina looked at her, "it would help if you took on a lover, you know."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. Once a month? That's torture, sure it will alleviate some of the desire but we need a lot more than that. Your attempts to stay faithful to Draco is admirable, but he must know that it could happen. One day when you bathe…while your body is in heat, it will happen."

"Then I'll bathe alone."

"Hessa, don't be foolish," Adamina looked at Hessa sternly. "It's part of our health…if he loves you, he will understand." She wiped the tears off her niece's face.

…...

Sora pushed the Conk female against the wall as he took her from behind, because from behind she looked like Hessa. She cried out in pleasure as he went deeper and then groaned like a whore as he continued.

…...

Hessa bathed quietly and privately in the springs. Draco was out on assignment along with her son, her daughter in Hogwart's. They both agreed that this would be a good time to relax for her, even though she knew that Draco didn't want her leaving the house. She was lost in thought until she felt the water move behind her, it was Sora. "I'll be out in moment," Hessa said quietly.

"You don't have to leave," he was almost annoyed.

"You obviously hate me for whatever reason."

"I do not, stop being stubborn and silly."

She sighed and continued bathing herself with her back turned to him. He came up behind her, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so sharp with you and grabbed you as I did. I can have a terrible temper when I'm challenged. I'm surprised I made it to Commander at all."

Her head turned to look at him slightly, "I'm sure you earned it."

"I would prefer it if you faced me."

"I'm not clothed and I am married."

"You are a devoted wife, even though your husband had betrayed you."

"I know, but not physically at least. I could at least pay him the same courtesy."

Sora sighed, "what will you do, Hessa?" She looked back again. "When he is put away in his cage, what will you do to take care of yourself?"

"I don't know yet. Everyone is so concerned about it, but I don't have to worry about it now, do I?"

"You still allow him to _touch _you?"

"He is still my wizard. I don't expect you to understand, Sora. You've never been bonded and I'm sorry for that. There are so many of us now and few wizards or witches worthy of us."

"And Draco Malfoy is?"

Hessa teared, "he used to be…he could have been more, but he chose what he chose and it can't be changed now. Is there a point to this conversation or are you just trying to dig the knife in further?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't bring him up, he upsets me."

"Obviously."

"But there is a point to this. Do you remember when the Envoy asked you if you were going to take on a lover?"

"Yes."

"I was one of the ones that asked."

Hessa turned around then but covered herself with her arms, there was this look of confusion, "why?"

"Do you really need to ask that question?"

"Yes!"

"Hessa, you are a dear friend's wife…I feel it is my duty to take care of you. Although, I will not lie, I am attracted to you and you know me." She looked down and it was then that he put his hands on her arms gently, "I know you are dedicated to your wizard, forgetting the fact that he is who he is, it is cruel to be locked up and not allow you to live at least fairly normal." Sora pulled her closer and held her which she surprisingly let him, "I wouldn't expect more than that, but I know you are made for a single relationship not many. I myself am tired of too many women, it would be a good change."

Tears started to flow, Hessa couldn't stop them, "I'm sorry for everything he's done…but at the same time I'm so angry at him, he took my child away and enslaved you all, he killed who could have been our savior and then made me forget. I did my best and it still came down to all of us having to hide again."

"You've carried a great burden and now it's time to let as much of it go as you can. In another six months you will be here and left to live a life on your own with your children who are almost grown, you should embrace it."

"And you want me to embrace it with you?"

"As your lover, yes. There _are_ benefits in being mine, you know."

"I wouldn't expect anything from you."

"But you are used to be taken care of, Hessa. That wouldn't change. I would keep you safe, physically loved."

"I don't know," she felt him hold her tighter, it wasn't hard just warm and strong. Draco's grip felt like steel at times to where she almost couldn't breathe.

"Think about it. I will kiss you now," before Hessa could protest she felt the his lips press firmly but warmly, his hand cradled her jaw and she found herself putting her arms around his neck. His hand went from her jaw and caressed the side of her breast which excited him, then it went further to her thigh and started to want to bring it up around his waist but he stopped, "we need to stop."

"I know…I'm sorry…"

"There's nothing to apologize for, but if we don't, I will take you to my bed and you wouldn't be leaving until morning."

"You're a good kisser," she blushed.

Blushing. He hadn't see that…ever, not in this city. He'd make her inner thighs blush, that was for certain, "thank you. I can see he made you to be a bit aggressive, I like that. You'll make a good lover for me."

"I didn't say 'yes' yet."

"You will."

Hessa backed away from him slightly, "I don't know…please, just give me time to think."

"You are frustrating," Sora sighed.

"I know. It's just men tend to die around me if you hadn't noticed. You are and were a good friend of Marius'. But Draco…he's cunning, Sora. I would tell him the truth, of course, but once he is out, he would find a way to make sure you would never come near me again. He doesn't like it when any men are around me…"

"I wouldn't either," he grinned.

"Laugh if you want, but…"

"But nothing. Do not worry about him, I know how keen he is. Why do you think I didn't take you right here? He would know that I did and your life would be in danger, everything we planned would be. But after he enters those gates, it is our world, it is our rules and that is what he fears," he reached out and touched her face, she looked at his hand. "What?"

"It's nothing, I'm just used to claws, I guess."

"Trust me, these hands are just as dangerous," Sora caressed her face as Hessa looked down shyly.

…...

Hessa stayed away from Sora the rest of the time, not that he didn't try and see her. But it was best for now because Draco would know that another was after her and it would put everything at risk. She wasn't even sure if she even wanted to do it and when she returned home, before her son and her husband were back, Hessa wandered the gardens in thought only to find Sora standing in front of her, "what the hell are you doing here! You're supposed to be inside the city, Draco and Orion will be home soon!"

"You didn't give me a choice, you wouldn't see me."

"Because I needed time to think! Do you even realize that some of the Dark Regime guard these very grounds!"

Sora rolled his eyes like a chastised teenager, "as if that matters."

"Well it should."

"But it doesn't."

"Sora," she sighed frustrated. "It's not that I didn't want to see you, but until I know how I truly feel right now…what you want is…uncertain. I'm not being this way because I'm trying to be coy, I'm being this way because I have to be and because I really am not sure what to do. You don't have to court just me, there are many I'm sure…"

"When will you be back to the city?"

She looked at him as if he were stupid, "I don't know…Orion and Helena want to go next month."

"That is too long."

"That isn't up to you. What is it with all the men I meet? Good grief, I can't just randomly take off because you want me to or my Aunt for that matter. She wants me to move to the city now, like that wouldn't raise suspicion. Look, you need to go…"

"Perhaps I should make myself I guest?" Sora smirked.

"Oh, I can see that going over so well. Are you here for me or to aggravate my husband?"

"Both."

She growled in frustration, "go, Sora…before you get me killed or worse. Believe you me, there are far worse things than death that Draco could do to me as punishment."

Sora furrowed his brow and frowned, "he would not do that to you, his own wife."

"If he's willing to put a memory charm on me, what else do you think he's capable of? Please, don't treat this like this is a game, all right. You're playing with the wrong dice."

…...

She sat in the library, looking out the window and wondered what life would be like without Draco. He would be gone for two years, leaving her with no master to serve, no husband to lean on in times of troubles, and there would be trouble. Hessa was getting looks and asked questions as to why she wouldn't dissolve the bond, even the blood bond could be dissolved but it was said to be painful to her. If this happened, would she feel sad, like there was a void? Or would she feel relieved?

And Sora…

Another stupid man that wanted to be in her life. She felt like a succubus, every other man that came near her seemed to have a shelf life of no more than a year. Even though it was always Draco. There was this need for him, not just as Conk but as someone that truly loved him as sick and pathetic as it was. He had always been her protector…he made her this way, in need of protection and now she was afraid it was imbedded in her forever. Tears started to come down her face, she wanted her mother…she wanted to know what to do, and father Ollivander, he always had some wise thing to say and Hessa had neither of them. They were taken away from her, now her home, her husband…it was the spiral that had a source. Voldemort. If it wasn't for that wretched, snake-faced, greedy dark wizard. None of this would have happened! Harry would be alive, her friends…Draco would have been normal. She would have still turned him into a man…but he would have been normal.

"There you are," Draco interrupted her tears and she shot her head up in surprise, trying to wipe all her despair away. He seemed to just take a few swift steps and he was next to her, "why are you crying? Has someone done something, is Helena all right?"

He looked vulnerable then and like the boy she once knew, "no, everything is fine."

"Were they cruel to you in the city?"

"No, not really."

"Define 'not really'."

"It's just, in six short months…you'll be gone and I'll hardly see you. We'll barely get to touch again for two years. They say they won't be cruel to Orion as long as he hasn't done anything of consequence with the Dark Regime. Helena will of course be all right. My mother and ….others," she was careful not mention Marius. "Have left me a good inheritance, so we'll be all right. But they're pressuring me to," she screwed up her face.

"What?"

"To find other lovers, to even break our bond…and I can't deal with all of it," her hands started to shake.

He held her in his arms as if she would break, "this is my fault."

"No, it's Voldemort's."

Draco didn't even try to correct her, "I know…and my father's. We can blame them until our faces are blue, but they only see my crimes. I know the consequence for killing a Conk's child. I should have never done that to you, but I was so blinded by jealousy and rage. It was cruel to do to you, everything was. And I know that even if I make it through the two years, because most likely they will break our blood bond if they intend on killing me, I'll still be persecuted on the streets. And what will that do to you? To our children? They say they won't mistreat you or our children, but I'm not certain of that. They have my blood, a blood of a killer, a family of dragons. There is no way for them not to be looked on without true scrutiny."

"You seemed to have gain perspective on your trip."

"Yes. I suppose I have. But that won't matter to them."

"So you're going to go through with it?"

"You expected otherwise?"

"I just…"

"I might be able to hide from them, but not you…the way you look at me now, I can barely stand it. You used to adore me, love me without question as I still do you." He watched as she looked down, "most of what I've done has been for you but mostly for me. I go to them in hopes that I will gain back some of your love."

"They'll mistreat you…I know they will."

"I know too, warriors are warriors and when they take prisoners cruelty is bound to happen. I'll know what to expect…I'll expect to be target practice or chained to a wall for hours. They will dangle in things in front of me that I want, especially you, then take it away in an instant…"

"Please stop."

"I'm sorry. Anyway, it has been a long trip…and….I've missed you."

"You wish to make love."

"If you will let me."

She kissed him and put her hands through his hair passionately.

…...

Draco sat with the Envoy in his Den, Sora standing only feet away, trying to be discreet in his looks for Hessa. "I want to know that she will be left alone, that no harm will come to her."

"No harm will come to Hessa, she has already been reassured of that. She, in fact, will be taking over her mother's shop for more income."

"Will anyone even go to it?" he looked at the Envoy sarcastically.

"Despite what you might think, Hessa is not blamed for your heresy. She is looked on as a victim of circumstance and that is all. Her children will be watched because they have your blood, and a family of Dragons often stay close to one another."

"Are you upset that I have support?"

"Not at all, you're going to need it," the Envoy smirked.

Draco dismissed his comment, "and suppose I make it through the two years…"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play coy. Don't think that I don't know that I might have to avoid little accidents here and there."

"We know your reputation, we are not as cruel…"

"Please. But you will know that what you hear is only half of what is truly known about me, everything that you'll do, I _let _you do…and do it for Hessa and that is all. To atone for my sins to her, even though I know they won't be forgotten by anyone. But my children did not commit these sins and I need to know that they'll be treated as Conks of the city and not children of the Dragon."

"They will be treated normally."

"That's all I ask."

"Nothing for yourself?"

"No. But stop pressuring Hessa to take on lovers."

"We say this because it is for her health," Sora finally spoke. "Do you know what happens to a Conk if they don't get proper care? They can go into a fever, die even. Would you have that for her?"

"No."

The Envoy put his hand up to Sora, "that is enough, Sora." He turned back to Draco, "it is for her, not to harm your marriage. We ask that you consider it. No husband wishes to give his wife to another, but it is something you must consider for her. Because eventually her body will go into heat, and it could happen whether or not you wish it to and she will grieve heavily, be riddled with guilt afterwards. However, if you give her permission, she will not feel so heartbroken knowing that her master allowed it. Do you see the distinction?"

"I will consider it," hate was going through Draco's veins, hate for the whole situation.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_**Affairs**_

**_-Cover your eyes, sexually charged chapter_**

After a few weeks, Hessa managed to get away and see her Aunt for a few days. Draco was trying not to complain and she was using it to get her way, but she did not tell Sora that she was there…yet he found out and arrived a few hours after she did at her Aunt's house.

"Aunty, what did you do?"

"I did what I thought was best," she grinned. "Go and greet him."

Hessa answered the door, "hello, Sora."

"Hello, Hessa. May I come in?"

"Of course," she led him to the living room. "Have a seat."

He stared at her, her Aunt had conveniently disappeared, "how have you been? I don't know since you haven't answered my letters."

"I'm sorry about that. I'm just trying to be careful."

"You can at least answer one," he frowned. Hessa said nothing and kept quiet. "Go to dinner with me."

"Sora…"

"It is just a dinner. Courtesy of the Envoy for all you've done, look at it that way." Sora watched as Hessa was thinking, "I will take no refusal. Please, get dressed, we are going." She got up and went to her room and came out a half hour later in a very nice gown, made to seduce because that was all there was in the city, though it was considered modest compared to most. Sora gave her his arm and she took it, they walked down the street while some gave her smiles. Finally they arrived at the restaurant and Sora, being a Commander, had his own table. "What do you think of the menu?"

"It's very nice."

"Do you want me to order for you?"

"I don't know, do you know what I like?"

"You're Aunt told me."

"Of course she did," Hessa said sarcastically.

"I can't help if she likes me," Sora smiled.

"You've been kissing up to her, haven't you?"

"What makes you think that? We both knew Marius and we both were good friends with him…"

"Sure," she shrugged. When the waiter came, she ordered for herself.

"You are making my job difficult."

"And what job is that?"

"You know what I'm talking about," Sora scooted closer to her in the large round booth they were in. "I've thought about this, us, and I want you, Hessa. I want you in my bed when Draco Malfoy is put in his holding cell. I wouldn't even mind tonight if you weren't being so stubborn."

Hessa blushed, "is that all you think about?"

"No, but I am a Conk male. Do you still let him touch you?"

"He's my husband," there was a look of annoyance from her when Sora scoffed. "Please don't act like that."

"And why not?" he grabbed her arm. "He has what I want."

"Stop," she tried to pry his hand off but he was very strong like all Conk males and she simply wasn't. "Have you been withholding yourself?"

"And what if I have?"

"Sora, that's stupid. Did you think I would just give myself to you tonight?"

"It's more than that."

"Then what?"

"You have produced two healthy children…I wish a child of my own."

"There is no shortage of single females, Sora."

"I wish to have it with you, you are strong and produce beautiful children. You have a witch's bloodline…"

"So, what am I, a horse…you just want to breed me?"

"No," he said sharply, he was loosing his temper. "I didn't mean it like that. I know you are a good and loving mother already."

"Sora…."

"Think about it."

"Draco would kill you. Sex is one thing but a child…"

Sora ignored her warning. He was planning to kill Draco Malfoy when the time was right. His hand planted itself on her inner thigh, again she tried to push it off but it didn't budge. He simply drank his wine and kept it there, "tonight you are at least mine." Hessa felt him nuzzle her neck as he guided her hand to his groin, he was hard, "let me love you tonight, Hessa. The romance will come later, but let me just love you."

"He will know…you should go to the baths and find someone, I can't right now." Sora's hand gripped harder on her thigh and it was hurting her, "owe, stop!"

His other hand grabbed the back of her neck as his lips met her ear, "I should throw you on this damned table and take you. Do you think I give a damn that he would know you were with someone else?"

"He hasn't given me permission, not yet. He told me I could after he was in his prison."

"Then you will give yourself to me?"

"You're not giving me a choice, are you? I don't know about the child but…" She managed to pull away from him. "I have to go," tears were welling up. Everywhere people seemed to be giving her demands and it was exhausting. Hessa held herself as she walked the streets, removing her heels because she liked the textures of the walkways on her feet as did most Conks. She then sat on a bench and started to cry, would she ever know peace? For twenty years she served Draco and loved him as his wife, but it was just a lie, all of it. She thought about killing herself, just be done with it…free them all, free herself. There was just all this despair in her heart and it was so heavy.

There were arms that grabbed her from behind and lifted her up. It scared her at first and the she realized it was Sora. He held her and cradled her in his arms as she broke down, "I'm sorry. I should have been more sensitive to your situation." Hessa continued to cry in his chest as he petted her, "I'm sorry for being so selfish." His hand caressed her neck, "I want to make you happy, to rescue you from your bonds but I know I can't erase the past."

"I wish I could do everything over…"

"And what could have done? There is nothing you can do when you're bonded to who you are bonded to." Sora kissed her on the forehead gently, but she started to nuzzle his nose and then kissed him, he pulled away for a moment, "Hessa, don't start this if you can't finish it…I'll end up taking you against your will."

"I…I'm sorry, I don't know what to do. I just want to feel something else…"

Sora looked down at her with great desire, "you will come to my house."

"But…that would mean…we should go to mine."

"There is something I can give you, something that will mask what we're doing from Draco so he won't punish you." She looked at him suspiciously. "I won't hold you to anything."

She sighed in frustration, "all right."

He practically dragged her to his home and escorted her in immediately. It was beautifully done, though much different than Marius'. His were more earthy colors, warm and inviting, yet it was a little messy. A sign that just a man lived there. Sora was gone for only a moment in one of the rooms, then he came out with a small bottle, "drink this."

"What is it?"

"It's a potion that will stop him from detecting what you're doing for a little while, it should less up to six hours."

"Are you sure it works?"

"Yes. It's something our witches and wizards came up with to rescue Conks who were being severely abused by a dark family who wanted to run away but weren't completely able to break the bond because they were a virgin. It's worked well." She nodded but looked at it for a moment. Part of her was riddled with guilt, while the other part wanted revenge, and yet another part wanted Sora in that way. Finally she drank it and it was a warm feeling, like it was all right to do this…one of the nice touches to magic was sometimes the witch or wizard who created the potion would add warm fuzzy feelings. Sora observed her and then gently closed in on her, first kissing her neck and her chest, then her lips. "Are you ready to be bedded, my lover?" he said huskily.

"Yes," she wanted him. Her Conk instincts took over and she wanted him inside of her and she wanted it now.

He growled and lifted her onto as desk, this wasn't going to wait for the bedroom which was upstairs. Sora tore off her panties and unzipped, then plunged deep. They both groaned, this was hard and fast, to get the initial anticipation out of the way. Finally they both orgasmed in what was only a few minutes. He chuckled in relief, "that was a quick but very good. Guess you wanted me just as bad."

"Yes," she kissed him again, using her tongue to tease him and it made him smile.

"You're a playful little vixen, aren't you?" Sora kissed her. "Are you ready for more?" She nodded. "Good," he took her to the living room and stripped her in front of the fireplace, laying pillows and blankets down. He laid her gently on her back, kissing her all the way down to her sweet spot, where he stayed until she was aroused to a point of insanity. Then he entered her again, Sora was aggressive and passionate, pulling at her hair, his kisses were wide-mouthed on her neck and jaw. And when he came it was like he was drilling into her which made her orgasm all that more intense.

Hessa laid on his chest and caressed it as he played with her hair. "You're a good lover," she said softly.

"Thank you, so are you," he smiled, then looked down and pushed the blanket over. "It's time for more, get on top this time." Hessa complied and straddled him, feeling him fill her up and then his thumb playing with her as well, it made for very intense love play. There were a few more sessions, "do you see now? You will be satisfied like that every night."

"I know," she kissed him, this time they were simply making out which made him just as happy because it was something a couple would do.

Afterwards he looked at her, "I want you to come to the city a few times a week."

"I will see what I can do," Hessa felt she just couldn't keep promises to him now, not until Draco was in prison.

"I don't want to go to anyone else," he frowned.

"I know, but I don't want to hold you to anything. Sometimes I can't get away. It's just a few more months, that's all."

"I have to see you."

"I wish you didn't feel this way. I doesn't seem to be good for anyone…"

"Don't talk like that, we will work around this."

…...

Orion held his little sister, Helena was getting curious about sex already and he wasn't sure if it was a good idea. Now she was fourteen and he eighteen, her kisses were getting more aggressive and her hands wandered farther down. Before it was safe when they did this, now it was getting tempting for him. They were in her Hogwart's dorm room alone, her classes ended early because it was a holiday tomorrow. He finally let her hand go down his pants and play, causing him to groan, and his hand undid his pants as she caressed it. His own hand went down her panties and started to play, her face flushed as she enjoyed the sensation, "Helena, we need to stop."

"Why?" she kissed his neck.

"Because, this isn't quite right. I don't want to stop but you are still a bit young and the bonding really should take place during your sixteenth birthday."

"It just seems so far away," Helena kissed and he kissed back.

"There are other ways to play," he whispered in her ear.

"Then show me." Orion stripped both him and her, then laid on top of her and placing his member between her legs and on her bundle of nerves, moving it up and down and causing her to whine and kiss him harder. "Do you like it as much as I do?" she asked heatedly.

"Yes…," he bit his lower lip. Every once in a while his head would tap at the virgin door, begging for entry, wanting to push into the muscles that were keeping him out.

"Please, I want you to," she begged but he would just continue the other way and finally she had her first real orgasm. Orion spilled as well but outside of her and on her stomach.

He cleaned her off and kissed her as he laid back on top of her, "I love you, Helena."

"I love you, too."

…...

Hessa left Sora's home before it was midnight, any later and she would be considered 'his'. Not to say that Sora didn't try and stop her or at least delay her, but the action did show that they were serious to a point. In her eyes though, he was free to roam until she was actually behind the walls. In all honesty, Hessa hoped that he would just leave her alone but he wouldn't.

She sighed in guilt but part of her felt better. Lovemaking with Draco had become mechanical, it was still enjoyable but no longer filled with joy and play. Sometimes she just felt obligated or even forced because she was his Conk. The love she had for him seemed to have cooled and was no longer blind devotion. Would he know when he looked at her that she had been unfaithful? Hessa had never been unfaithful, when she was with Marius and Harry, he had let her go. Granted, it was a mistake but he had let her go regardless, yet this time was different. She had given her body to another Conk male and he satisfied her to no ends and made her happy. Was this the beginning of the end? She ran into her house, to the bathroom and threw up.


End file.
